


S.T.A.L.K.E.R.

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Horror, M/M, Sex, Stalking, Thriller, Violence, Yaoi, fairy tail - Freeform, stingue
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Zunächst unterschätzt Rogue die Situation, will sie nicht wahr haben, stellt es als einen schlechten Scherz da. Doch schon bald wird ihm bewusst, das da mehr dahinter steckt. Viel mehr. Er beobachtet ihn, er verfolgt ihn. Er ist immer da, wie ein Schatten, Tag und Nacht. Er ist besitzergreifend, eifersüchtig und unberechenbar Und er ist gefährlich! Und bald wird aus dem "Scherz" bittere Realität, die Rogue mehr und mehr an den Rand des Wahnsinns treibt, ihn in unendliche Verzweiflung stürtzt und schon bald, nimmt das alles einen fatalen Lauf.......[AU, Thriller, Mystery, Darkfic, Yaoi, StingXRogue?]





	1. 1. Prolog – leere Nachrichten

POV: Rogue

 

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf meinem Platz in der Uni nieder, stellte meine Tasche auf dem Boden ab, holte den Roman den ich momentan laß, aus dieser heraus und schlug es auf der Seite auf, in der mein Lesezeichen hing.

 

Ich lese gerne.

Bin eigentlich eine richtige Bücherratte.

Bücher sind toll, man kann sich in der Geschichte verlieren und alles um sich herum ausblenden, perfekt vor der Realität entfliehen und wenigstens für den Moment alles vergessen. Andere greifen da zu Alkohol, doch ich widmete mich da lieber den Werken großartiger Autoren zu, um abzuschalten.

 

Doch weit kam ich leider nicht, gerade einmal drei Zeilen schaffte ich, da knallte mir auch schon jemand die Hand vor der Nase auf die Seite meines Buches, verdeckte somit die Schrift und augenverdrehend richtete ich meinen Blick nach oben, betrachtete die Person vor mir argwöhnisch, die mich grinsend anstarrte.

 

,,Yo Rogue.``

,,Was willst du, Orga?``, fragte ich genervt, schob seine Hand von meinem Buch runter und war bereits wieder im Inbegriff, mich in dieses zu vertiefen, doch der Größere riss es mir schnaubend aus der Hand.

,,Jetzt leg doch mal dieses scheiß Buch weg und hör mir zu!``, keifte er, verschränkte empört die Hände vor der Brust, während ich tonlos seufzte.

,,Das tue ich doch. Ich habe dich doch gefragt, was du willst.``

Erneut kam das Grinsen auf seine Züge zurück und er beugte sich verschlagen zu mir vor.

,,Wir gehen heute Abend einen drauf machen. Kommst`e mit?``

,,Nein.``, war meine sofortige Antwort und auffordernd streckte ich ihm die Hand entgegen, wartete darauf, dass er mir mein Buch zurück gab.

,,Jetzt sei doch nicht so`n oller Spießer. Komm schon du Mauerblümchen. Du musst auch nicht viel trinken.``, versuchte er es weiterhin, zwinkerte mir verheißungsvoll zu.

,,Ich habe keine Lust Orga.``

,,Eher bekommst du das doofe Ding hier nicht wieder.``, meinte er bloß, wedelte demonstrativ mit dem Buch in seiner Hand vor meiner Nase herum und war schon drauf und dran, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen, doch ich hielt ihn mehr als nur genervt stöhnend auf.

,,Meine Güte. Ist ja schon gut. Wer kommt noch alles mit?``, gab ich nach, beugte mich meinem unvermeidlichen Schicksal.

Triumphierend wand sich der Minzgrünhaarige wieder zu mir um.

,,Naya ich frag dann mal die Jungs. Aber Rufus und Gajeel haben auf jeden Fall schon mal zugesagt. Ach und Minerva und Elsa wollten auch mit.``

Ich nickte ihm lediglich zu und er gab mir ENDLICH mein Buch zurück.

,,Ich sims dir später, wann und wo wir uns treffen.``, meinte er noch zufrieden pfeifend und verschwand schließlich auf seinen eigenen Platz.

 

Ich habe schon jetzt sowas von keine Lust auf den heutigen Abend. Ich bin nicht der Typ Mensch für solche sozialen Interaktionen. Nicht, dass ich ein Außenseiter bin, aber ein Partylöwe eben auch nicht. Naya, was soll`s, jetzt habe ich schon zugesagt, also blieb mir keine andere Wahl.

 

Orga Nanagia ist ein großgebauter Muskelprollo, der zwar oft das Maul weit aufreißt uns ständig in irgendwelche Prügeleien verwickelt ist, aber im großen und ganzen ist er schon in Ordnung. Immerhin gehört er zu meinem bescheidenen Freundeskreis.

Genauso wie Rufus, Gajeel, Minerva und Elsa, aber dazu kommen wir ein anderes mal.

 

 

Ich startete also einen zweiten Versuch, öffnete mein Buch erneut und wollte mich endlich in dieses stürzen, doch dieses mal war es das Vibrieren meines Handys, dass mich davon abhielt.

Heute schien mich wirklich alles vom Lesen abhalten zu wollen!

 

Demotiviert griff ich in meine Hosentasche und holte das kleine Telefon raus, das mir blinkend den Eingang einer Nachricht signalisierte.

 

Ich öffnete diese, doch gleich darauf, runzelte ich nur irritiert die Stirn, denn diese war leer. Die Nummer kannte ich ebenso wenig.

Hat sich da einer vertippt? Oder soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?

Wobei mir gerade einfiel, dass ich die letzten Tage schon mehrmals eine solche leere Nachricht bekommen hatte, in der nicht ein einziges Zeichen drinne stand. Um genau zu sein, war es jetzt schon die siebte und jedes mal, kam die von einer anderen Nummer.

Das ist schon seltsam.

Ist das Zufall?

Sollte ich mir Gedanken machen?

 

Ach was.

Resigniert zuckte ich mit den Achseln und steckte das Ding wieder zurück in die Hosentasche.

Mein Handy hat bestimmt nur eine technische Störung, ich werde es heute Nachmittag einmal beim Laden vorbei bringen, in der Hoffnung, die können das wieder reparieren.

 

Und dann kam plötzlich unser Dozent in den Raum spaziert und ich bin nun doch nicht zum Lesen gekommen.

Hach, das machen die doch alle mit Absicht!

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Als ich am späten Nachmittag schließlich den Heimweg antrat, war es draußen bereits dunkel, da es mitten im Winter ist und schon bei Zeiten zu dämmern beginnt.

 

Ich wohne lediglich zehn Minuten Fußmarsch von der Uni entfernt, da laufe ich meist zu Fuß, vertrete mir ein wenig die Beine.

 

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich heute ein mulmiges Gefühl. Da ich durch eine Wohngegend lief, kamen mir nicht viele Passanten entgegen.

Aber irgendwie.....hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde verfolgt werden.

 

Irritiert blieb ich stehen, drehte mich um, doch da war nichts. Weit und breit keine einzige Person zu sehen. Die Stirn schließlich skeptisch in Falten gelegt, setzte ich meinen Weg wieder fort, mahnte mich innerlich zur Ruhe.

 

Das bilde ich mir nur ein, ganz sicher.

 

Dennoch, es ließ mir einfach keine Ruhe, ich hatte das Gefühl stechender Augen im Rücken und als mir ein kalter Schauer über den Körper lief, warf ich den Kopf doch noch einmal hastig nach hinten, doch das war nach wie vor niemand.

 

Unruhig beschleunigte ich meine Schritte und als ich endlich meine Haustür erreichte, sie aufschloss und sie schließlich hinter mir wieder zugeknallt hatte, seufzte ich erleichtert aus, ließ mich an der Tür nach unten rutschen und warf einen flüchtigen Blick den Flur entlang.

 

Man, das war vielleicht kurios gerade.

 

Ich werde wohl langsam paranoid.

 

Doch letztlich zuckte ich nur teilnahmslos mit den Schultern, erhob mich und schritt in die Küche.

 

 

 

 

_~ to be continune ~_


	2. 2. Kapitel 1 – neuer Nachbar

Als ich am nächsten Morgen meine Wohnung verließ und die Tür hinter mir zu zog war ich so in meine Gedanken vertieft, dass ich die Kartons die im Hausflur herum standen nicht bemerkte, über einen stolperte und ungewollte Bekanntschaft mit dem kalten Fußboden machte.

 

,,Autsch.``, meinte ich frustriert.

,,Alles in Ordnung?``, wurde ich plötzlich von einer fremden Stimme gefragt und mir wurde eine helfende Hand hingereicht, die ich nach kurzem Zögern auch annahm und mir von dem Fremden aufhelfen ließ.

 

Skeptisch musterte ich die Person vor mir, die mich mit entschuldigendem Blick bedachte.

Er war blond, größer als ich und hatte strahlend blaue Augen, die Wärme und Freude wiederspiegelten. Seine Haare sind kurz und wild und sein linkes Ohr zierte ein Ohrring.

 

,,Tut mir leid. Ich hätte meine Kartons nicht so einfach hier herum stehen lassen sollen.``, meinte er freundlich, kratzte sich peinlich berührt am Hinterkopf und grinste mich verlegen an.

,,Das sind deine?``, fragte ich neugierig, warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die sechs Kartons die im Flur herum standen.

,,Ja. Ich ziehe ab heute hier ein. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass wir dann ab heute wohl neue Nachbarn sind.``

Verstehe.

Ich habe schon davon gehört, dass jemand zu uns ins Mehrfamilienhaus zieht, es jedoch erfolgreich wieder verdrängt gehabt, weil es mich eigentlich nicht weiter interessiert hat.

Doch er schien ganz nett zu sein und wirkte auch kaum älter als ich selbst.

Also nickte ich ihm als Antwort zu und er reichte mir freundschaftlich die Hand.

,,Na dann, auf gute Nachbarschaft. Ich bin übrigens Sting Eucliff.``

,,Rogue Cheney.``, meinte ich nur, ergriff erneut seine Hand und schüttelte sie leicht.

 

Dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich doch eigentlich schon lange los musste, um noch rechtzeitig zur Uni zu kommen und mit einer gemurmelten "Entschuldigung" stieg ich die Treppen hinab und verließ das Haus, nahm meinen Weg Richtung Uni in Angriff.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

,,Roguuuuueeee......jetzt sei mir doch bitte nicht mehr böse. Es tut mir Leid!``

 

Kaum war ich an der Uni angekommen, kam mir auch schon ein jammernder Orga entgegen und entschuldigte sich lautstark dafür, dass er mir gestern nicht abgesagt und mich versetzt hatte.

 

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen.

 

,,Ist ja schon gut.``, murrte ich, schob ihn von mir, als er mich wie wild an den Schultern packte und schüttelte.

,,Nein, es ist nicht gut. Erst nerve ich dich gestern und dränge dich zum mitkommen, dann entscheiden sich die anderen dazu, es doch alles auf morgen zu verschieben und ich bin auch noch so verpeilt und vergesse total, dir Bescheid zu sagen. Es tut mir so leid, du hast doch gestern bestimmt die ganze Zeit auf meine SMS gewartet und....``

,,Orga!``, unterbrach ich ihn.

,,Ich habe gesagt, es ist schon gut. Ich war eh nicht scharf auf dieses doofe Treffen und habe mich gestern schon anderweitig zu beschäftigen gewusst. Und jetzt hör auf mit diesem dämlichen Drama, dass du hier abziehst.``

 

Ein paar Sekunden lang blinzelte er mich noch verdutzt an, ehe er schließlich grinste.

,,Aber dafür kommst du morgen doch mit, oder? Wir haben es ja nur verschoben und du hattest ja bereits zugesagt, also von daher.``

Er wackelte verschwörerisch mit den Augenbrauen. Eine dumme Angewohnheit seinerseits.

,,Mal sehen.``, meinte ich nur und setzte meinen Weg ins Innere der Uni fort.

,,Ich fasse das jetzt einfach mal als ein "ja" auf!``, rief er mir noch hinterher und rauchte erst seine Kippe fertig, würde erst später zur Vorlesung dazu stoßen.

 

Die Gänge des Gebäudes sind weitestgehend verlassen und kurz vor der Tür zu meinem jetzigen Unterrichtsraum, machte sich mein Handy wie auch schon gestern erneut durch den Vibrationsalarm bemerkbar.

Diesmal war es jedoch ein Anruf von einer unterdrückten Nummer und stirnrunzelnd überlegte ich, ob ich wirklich annehmen sollte, erbarmte mich jedoch und ging ran.

,Hallo?`

Keine Antwort.

,Hallo!`, meinte ich noch mal eindringlicher, doch alles was ich dieses mal erntete, war ein leises Lachen.

Ein Telefonstreich?

,Hören sie mal, ich...`

Doch schon legte der unbekannte Anrufer auf und unterbrach meinen Vorwurf mit einem Tuten.

Was soll der Scheiß?!

 

Wütend starrte ich das Display noch eine Weile lang an, steckte das Telefon dann jedoch wieder zurück in die Hosentasche und betrat endlich den Raum zu meiner Vorlesung.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

,,Mit ihrem Handy ist alles in Ordnung, Herr Cheney.``

,,Aber ich bekomme seit neuestem ständig leere Nachrichten. Dass muss doch ein technischer Defekt sein``

,,Nein, tut mir Leid. Diese Nachrichten muss wirklich jemand an sie abschicken, da erlaubt sich wohl jemand einen schlechten Scherz mit ihnen.``

 

 

Na toll!

 

Nicht wirklich begeistert, verließ ich den Laden wieder und beschloß, einfach nach Hause zu gehen und für mein Studium zu lernen.

Morgen würde ich durch dieses dämliche Saufgelage mit meinen Freunden ja nicht dazu kommen, also muss ich heute mehr als mein ursprüngliches Pensum schaffen.

 

Doch auch heute, nistete sich auf dem Heimweg dieses ungute Gefühl in meiner Magengegend ein, als würde mich permanent jemand beobachten.

Doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah stur gerade aus, zwang mich, nicht einmal den Kopf nach hinten zu drehen, einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Das ist doch absurd!

Ich bilde mir das alles nur ein!

 

Aber es ist schon komisch, dieses Gefühl hatte ich vor kurzem noch nicht, was ist denn nur plötzlich los mit mir, dass ich an Verfolgungswahn leide?

 

Ein Knacksen, wie das Brechen eines Astes ertönte hinter mir und da hier sonst keiner war, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter und ein leichter Anflug von Panik ergriff mich, schnürte mir erbarmungslos die Kehle zu.

 

Abrupt blieb ich stehen, drehte mich einmal um meine eigene Achse und suchte die Umgebung auf`s genauste ab. Doch wie auch schon gestern erblickte ich niemanden.

,,Hallo?``, rief ich also einfach fragend in die Gegend, doch niemand antwortete mir, machte sich bemerkbar.

,,Ist da jemand?!``, wurde ich also noch lauter, eindringlicher, doch auch dieses mal erntete ich nichts als Schweigen.

 

Ich werde verrückt, ganz eindeutig!

Vielleicht sollte ich morgen einmal mit der Bahn oder dem Taxi fahren.

 

Mit pochendem Herzen drehte ich mich schließlich wieder um, atmete tief durch und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen, ehe ich erneut einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Bis zu mir Zuhause war es nicht mehr weit, das kleine Mehrfamilienhaus ist bereits in Sichtweite, also alles gut.

 

Nach ein paar Sekunden ertönte erneut ein verdächtiges Geräusch hinter mir, doch vielleicht täuscht mich auch einfach nur meine eigene Wahrnehmung. Wenn man Angst hat, bildet man sich schließlich die seltsamsten Dinge ein, das ist eine unbestreitbare Tatsache.

 

Dennoch fing ich die letzten Meter zu rennen an und erreichte mit rasendem Herzschlag endlich das rettende Haus, war heilfroh darüber, dass jemand meiner Nachbarn die untere Eingangstür offen gelassen hat und rannte im Hausflur prompt jemandem in die Arme.

 

,,Huch?``, meinte dieser nur und keuchend brachte ich wieder Abstand zwischen uns.

Ich erkannte ihn als den Fremden von heute Morgen wieder. Sting.

,,Tut mir Leid.``, meinte ich nur kleinlaut und als er meinen aufgewühlten Zustand bemerkte, legte er fragend den Kopf schief.

,,Alles in Ordnung mit dir?``

Hastig nickte ich und wollte einfach an ihm vorbei gehen und mich in meine eigenen, sicheren vier Wände verkriechen, doch er hielt mich am Handgelenk fest und hinderte mich so am Weitergehen.

,,Wirklich alles okay? Du bist total blass und siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen.``

,,Nein, wirklich alles gut.``, versuchte ich ihn abzuwimmeln, löste mich aus seinem Griff und stieg die Treppen hoch zur ersten Etage, auf der ich wohnte, Sting ist direkt mir gegenüber eingezogen.

 

,,Hör mal, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, kannst du auch gerne zu mir rüber kommen. Vielleicht geht es dir ja ein wenig besser, wenn du Gesellschaft hast.``, bot mir der Blonde vom Erdgeschoß hinter her rufend an.

,,Danke, nicht nötig.``

,,Wie du meinst. Falls du es dir doch noch anders überlegst, kannst du jederzeit rüber kommen.``

 

Dann fiel die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss und ich ließ meine Tasche achtlos im Flur stehen, schritt ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich völlig fertig auf die Couch fallen, vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und seufzte.

 

Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit mir.

 

Also wer mir auch immer gerade einen dummen Streich spielt, soll mir gefälligst sagen, was ich ihm getan habe und das persönlich mit mir klären und sich nicht auf diese groteske Art und Weise an mir rächen!

 

 

 

 

_~ to be continune ~_


	3. 3. Kapitel 2 – bitterer Ernst

Diese Nacht schlief ich schlecht. Verdammt schlecht.

Irgendwie fand ich einfach keine innerliche Ruhe, konnte nicht abschalten.

 

Umso schlechter war meine Laune als ich am späten Abend, umgeben von meinen Freunden und lauter anderer Besoffener in dieser elenden Disko hocken musste.

Als sie gesagt haben, sie machen "einen drauf" bin ich eigentlich davon ausgegangen, wir würden in irgendeine Bar gehen oder bei einem meiner Freunde Zuhause einen gemütlichen Abend verbringen, aber keiner hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich in eine dämliche Disko schleifen würden!

 

,,Jetzt schau doch nicht so böse. Du machst den Leuten ja Angst.``, meinte Rufus grinsend und drückte mir ungefragt ein Glas Wodka in die Hand.

Argwöhnisch betrachtete ich das Getränk, zuckte schließlich aber resignierend mit den Schultern und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck.

Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, dann kann ich auch ein wenig trinken. Ich muss es ja nicht gleich übertreiben und im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen kenne ich meine persönliche Grenze und weiß genau, wie viel ich vertrage.

 

,,Ich weiß dass hier ist nicht so deins, aber versuch wenigstens, ein wenig abzuschalten und den Abend einfach zu genießen.``, redete der Langhaarige weiter auf mich ein und setzte sich neben mich auf die lederne Sitzecke, die meine Freunde prompt beim Betreten des Lokals für sich beschlagnahmt haben.

 

Während Elsa und Minerva fleißig das Tanzbein schwingen, haben sich Gajeel und Orga auf der Sitzecke breit gemacht und diskutierten wild über die sinnlosesten Themen. Kurz: die weibliche Oberweite.

 

Ach und zwei weitere meiner Freunde habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen, die uns ebenfalls in die Disko begleitet haben. Cana und Bacchus. Wobei die beiden eh die ganze Zeit nur am Rumknutschen waren. Die beiden sind ohnehin seltsam, kaum haben die ein wenig mehr Alkohol intus, fallen die übereinander her. Sind sie jedoch nüchtern, können die sich überhaupt nicht ab. Ein klassischer Fall von Hassliebe würde ich das nennen.

Naya, mit den beiden bin ich jetzt eh nicht so dick befreundet, die gehören eher so zu Kumpelkreis, keine Ahnung wie ich das nennen soll. Wir stehen uns nicht besonders nahe, doch wir verstehen uns ganz gut. Sie sind schon okay.

 

 

,,Hast du Lust zu tanzen?``, fragte mich Rufus urplötzlich und vor Schreck verschluckte ich mich an meinem Wodka und hustete jämmerlich, als er brannte wie die Hölle.

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht tanzen kann, wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet mit Rufus tanzen?! Einem Kerl?! Wie sieht das denn bitte aus?! Das würden mir die anderen ewig unter die Nase halten und uns schlimmsten Falls auch noch für ein Pärchen halten. Nicht, dass ich mir nichts mit einem Jungen vorstellen konnte, aber eben nicht mit Rufus!

 

Der Blonde ist ja so nicht von schlechten Elten, aber von meiner Seite aus fehlt da eben jegliches Interesse. Und dennoch lagen seine Augen erwartend auf mir und seltsamerweise konnte ich es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, ihm diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen, also seufzte ich und nuschelte nur in mein Glas, dass ich kein Talent in der Kunst des Tanzes besitze.

Doch das schien ihn reichlich wenig zu stören, zufrieden packte er mich am Handgelenk und zog mich mit auf die Tanzfläche.

Und als wäre das alles nicht schon übel genug, war es auch noch ein ruhiges, sanftes Lied das genau in diesem Moment erklang. Oder in anderen Worten, eine Schnulze.

Als hätte er es gewusst.

 

Sofort nutzte der Langhaarige die Gunst des Augenblicks und drückte mich eng an sich, schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte und drehte sich langsam mit mir im Kreis.

Gott, ist das peinlich!

Ich konnte bereits die skeptische und ungläubigen Blicke der anderen auf uns spüren, doch dem Größeren schien das bei weitem nicht so viel auszumachen wie mir.

 

Die Lichter wechselten permanent die Farbe, beleuchteten das sanfte Lächeln meines Tanzpartners und irgendwie fühlte ich mich immer unwohler.

Vielleicht interpretiere ich auch gerade einfach viel zu viel in diese Situation hinein, doch wenn ich richtig vermute und der Andere wirklich etwas von mir will, tiefere Gefühle für mich hegt, will ich ihm keinesfalls weh tun und falsche Hoffnungen machen.

 

Also löste ich mich schließlich von ihm, drückte ihn von mir, murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung und hastete eilig nach draußen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen und wieder klar im Kopf zu werden.

 

Draußen angekommen, schlug mir der kühl Abendwind entgegen und ich atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus.

Was mache ich denn jetzt mit Rufus?

Naya, vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und ich mache mir einfach zu viele Gedanken. Vermutlich hatte er gar keine besonderen Grund mit mir zu tanzen und ihm war einfach danach.

 

Mein klingelndes Handy riss mich aus meine Überlegungen und mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend holte ich das kleine Ding aus meiner Hosentasche und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd den gerade eingehenden Anruf von einer unbekannten Nummer.

Nicht schon wieder!

Wehe, dass ist wieder nur so ein dämlicher Streich, dann raste ich aus!

 

Murrend ging ich also schließlich doch ran.

,Hallo?`

Erst ertönte nur ein leises Rauschen und ich dachte schon, vom anderen Ende der Leitung würde überhaupt keine Antwort mehr kommen, ehe eine tiefe, computerverzerrte Stimme ertönte.

,Hast du deinen Spaß?`

Was?  
Irritiert wanderte einer meiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe und ich legte fragend den Kopf schief.

,Wie bitte?`

,Ich habe gefragt, ob du deinen Spaß hast.`, wiederholte die verzerrte Stimme monoton, gefühllos.

,Wer sind sie?`

,Wieso tanzt du mit diesem Freak? Wieso lässt du dich von ihm anfassen? Ich bin eifersüchtig, Liebling. Ich bringe ihn um.`

Geschockt riss ich die Augen auf, sah mich panisch suchend um.

Woher weiß er das?

Und wer ist er überhaupt?!

Aber er muss hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein, wenn er mich beobachtet, oder?

 

,Wer auch immer sie sind, ich finde das gerade überhaupt nicht lustig!`, zischte ich den Fremden schließlich gereizt an, suchte weiterhin mit den Augen die komplette Umgebung ab.

,Wer hat auch bitte gesagt, dass es lustig sein soll? Übrigens brauchst du mich nicht zu suchen. Du findest mich sowieso nicht mein Schatz.`

Oh Gott!

Vor Schreck ließ ich das Handy aus der Hand fallen und stolperte verstört ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

Er ist hier.

Er ist tatsächlich hier!

Und er beobachtet mich!

 

Blanke Panik kam in mir hoch, die Angst raubte mir die Kraft mich zu bewegen.

Dennoch vernahm ich noch den letzten Satz des unbekannten Anrufers, bevor er schließlich wieder auflegte.

,Ich warne dich Darling. Wie gerade erwähnt, ich bin ziemlich eifersüchtig und mag es gar nicht, wenn sich jemand an meinem Eigentum vergreift. Also wage es nie wieder, dich von ihm anfassen zu lassen, sonst bringe ich ihn um. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend mein Liebling.`

 

Dann vernahm ich nur noch das regelmäßige Tuten am anderen Ende der Leitung und ich sank kraftlos auf die Knie.

Warum?

Was soll das alles?

Wieso lässt er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe, was habe ich ihm getan?

 

Diese ganzen leeren Nachrichten, der Anruf gestern, der Verfolger auf meinem Heimweg. War das alles ER?

Mir wird schlecht und gequält schloß ich die Augen.

 

Ich konnte das alles nicht mehr einfach ignorieren. Das bilde ich mir nicht nur ein. Es ist kein einfacher Streich. Ich muss es mir eingestehen. Es ist wahr, lässt sich nicht mehr bestreiten.

 

_Ich habe einen Stalker!_

 

_Und das macht mir wahnsinnige Angst......._

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Mein Handy klingelt und klingelt.

Doch ich ging nicht ran.

Es ist Rufus.

Er macht sich bestimmt Sorgen.

Möchte mich fragen, warum ich einfach so wortlos Nachhause gegangen bin.

Doch ich wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm reden.

Ich wollte mit niemandem reden.

 

Draußen gewitterte es und ein Blitz erhellte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den dunklen Raum, mein Schlafzimmer.

 

Stumm saß ich auf dem Bett, die Beine angewinkelt, die Arme um diese geschlungen, die Decke über den Kopf geworfen und fixierte einen leeren Punkt an der Wand mir gegenüber.

Doch ich erkannte ohnehin nichts, war es doch bereits mitten in der Nacht und ich hatte nicht den Nerv gehabt, das Licht anzumachen.

 

Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen?

Zur Polizei gehen?

Aber konnten die denn überhaupt etwas unternehmen, wenn ich ja noch nicht einmal selbst den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt habe, wer es denn sein könnte?

Würden sie mich nicht eher für verrückt halten?

Wurden sonst nicht eher Frauen gestalkt?

 

Zu meinen Freunden gehen?

Nein, die würden mir das doch nie glauben und helfen konnten sie mir auch nicht.

 

Aber irgendwas muss ich doch tun.

Ich kann doch nicht einfach tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie so ein Irrer mein Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellt.

 

Tonlos seufzend erhob ich mich schließlich schwerfällig von meinem Bett, die Decke eng um mich geschlungen und nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Digitaluhr auf meinem Nachtschrank, die mir 01:14 Uhr anzeigte, schlurfte ich demotiviert in die Küche.

Ich habe Hunger und gegen einen kleinen Snack hätte ich jetzt nichts einzuwenden.

 

Ich muss einfach nach vorne sehen und darf mich von diesem Verrückten nicht fertig machen lassen. Das ist einfach nur seelische Folter. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Genau! Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich mich von so einem Psycho fertig machen lasse!

 

Mit neuem Mut, betätigte ich letztlich den Lichtschalter der Küche, blinzelte ein paar mal, um mich an das plötzliche Licht zu gewöhnen und meine gerade gefasste Entscheidung bröckelte augenblicklich, als ich den kleinen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch bemerkte, den ich definitiv nicht dort hingelegt habe.

 

Zitternd schritt ich auf diesen zu und nahm ihn verstört in die Hand, las den einen kurzen Satz auf diesem.

 

 

_Gute Nacht und süße Träume, mein Liebling~_

 

 

Nur langsam sickerte die Bedeutung dieses Zettels zu mir durch. Warum er hier war. Wie er hier her gekommen ist. Und die grausame Erkenntnis, die das alles mit sich brachte.

 

Er war hier!

ER war in meiner Wohnung!

Wie ist er hier rein gekommen?!

War er schon öfters hier drin?!

Vielleicht wenn ich schlafe oder in der Uni bin.

Heißt dass, er kann hier einfach so rein?! Jederzeit?!

Nein, nein, NEIN!

 

Die Angst in mir war so groß, dass ich dachte, sie würde mich gleich unter sich begraben und erdrücken.

Aber was mache ich jetzt?

Meine Freunde wohnen am anderen Ende der Stadt!

 

Doch ich muss hier weg!

 

Das war der einzige Gedanke den ich hatte, als ich haltlos aus meiner Wohnung stürzte und völlig aufgelöst an der Tür meines neuen Nachbarn Sting klopfte.

 

 

 

 

_~ to be continuned ~_


	4. 4. Kapitel 3 – freundlicher Beistand?

,,Wow.....ähm.....hallo?``

Sting kratzte sich sichtlich überfordert am Hinterkopf, sah mich völlig verwirrt an,wusste gerade scheinbar nichts mit der momentanen Situation anzufangen.

Aber das ist ja auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, immerhin ist es mitten in der Nacht und ich habe ihn ganz eindeutig gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen, sein herzhaftes Gähnen und das müde Blinzeln bestätigten mich in der Annahme nur noch.

 

,,Also ich habe zwar gesagt, dass du jeder Zeit herüber kommen kannst, aber ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du halb zwei Nachts bei mir auf der Matte stehst.``

Er grinste und trat einladend einen Schritt zur Seite, ließ mich rein und beinahe schon panisch flüchtete ich in die Wohnung meines neuen Nachbarn, knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

 

,,Alles in Ordnung?``, fragte er skeptisch, musterte mich misstrauisch von oben bis unten, bemerkte meinen aufgewühlten Zustand.

 

Ich nickte und sah ihn dankbar an, fühlte mich seltsamerweise schon viel sicherer und warf nur noch einen nervösen Blick nach hinten, zur geschloßenen Tür, ehe ich mich wieder Sting zuwand und dieser mir bedeutete, ihm zu folgen, sein Wohnzimmer ansteuerte.

 

Überall standen noch Umzugskartons herum, ein paar leer, doch die meisten noch gefüllt. Das Wohnzimmer war mit Ausnahme einer Couch und einem Fernseher noch leer und bedächtig ließ ich mich auf der schwarzen Ledercouch nieder.

 

,,Sorry. Sieht noch ziemlich chaotisch und leer hier aus, bin ja auch erst frisch hier eingezogen.``

Er lachte leise auf.

,,Die restlichen Möbel werden erst im Laufe der Woche geliefert. Hoffe, es stört dich nicht.``

,,Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Mach dir bloß keine unnötigen Umstände.``, murmelte ich, begegnete einem erneuten breiten Grinsen des Blonden.

 

Wieso ist er so freundlich zu mir? Wieso lässt er einen förmlich wildfremden Typn einfach mitten in der Nacht in seine Wohnung? Nur weil wir ungefähr gleich alt sind? Oder weil wir beide alleine wohnen? Irgendwie ist das seltsam, doch beschweren will ich mich keinesfalls. Immerhin ist er gerade so etwas ähnliches wie mein Retter in der Not.

Bei ihm habe ich meine Ruhe vor diesem kranken Stalker. Vorerst zumindest.

 

Der Blauäugige warf einen Blick auf seine Handyuhr.

,,Musst du nicht irgendwie früh raus oder so?``

,,Nein. Wir haben Morgen frei.``, antwortete ich schlicht.

,,Wirklich? Das trifft sich gut. Wir haben es nämlich bereits dreiviertel zwei.``

Irgendwie hatte er dieses fast schon sympathische Dauergrinsen auf den Lippen.

,,Aber da ich noch keinen Job gefunden habe, muss ich morgen gezwungenermaßen auch nicht raus. Da ist es nicht so schlimm, dass du mich eiskalt geweckt hast.....Rogue.``

Er rollte meinen Namen verheißungsvoll über seine Lippen und bescherte mir damit eine Gänsehaut vom Feinsten.

,,Ich mag deinen Namen. Er klingt so.....elegant``, meinte er plötzlich und lehnte sich gegen die Lehne der Couch.

Als er merkte, dass ich ihm auf sein seltsames Kompliment keine Erwiderung geben würde, wechselte er das Thema.

 

,,Was machst du eigentlich? Arbeitest du schon?``

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Ich gehe auf die Uni. Und du?``

,,Wie schon gesagt, habe ich seit meinem Umzug noch keinen neuen Job gefunden. Aber ich arbeite daran und schreibe schon fleißig Bewerbungen. Ich bin Gefängniswärter.``

,,Wirklich?``

Überrascht weitete ich die Augen, sah ihn ungläubig an.

Er nickte stolz.

Interessante Berufswahl. Respekt.

,,Wie alt bist du?``, fragte ich, legte den Kopf schief.

,,27. Und du?``, fragte er nun seinerseits, zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.

,,23.``

Naya gut, ein kleiner Altersunterschied besteht schon zwischen uns, aber es sind nur vier Jahre. Von daher, habe ich doch gar nicht so falsch geschätzt.

 

,,23? Dann bist du ja noch im besten Alter.``

Er lachte rau und aus irgendeinem Grund wurde ich unsicher, kaute mir nervös auf der Unterlippe herum. Doch ich sollte ihn aufgrund seines seltsamen Charakters nun wirklich nicht verurteilen, immerhin ist er total freundlich zu mir.

Meine Wahrnehmung ist durch diesen verrückten einfach schon zu sehr beeinträchtigt und wird in falsche Bahnen gelenkt.

 

,,Aber jetzt mal was ganz anderes Rogue......Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Also nicht, dass es mich stört, aber es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben, dass du mitten in der Nacht bei mir aufkreuzt.``

Mist!

Ich wusste doch, dass das Gespräch früher oder später in diese Richtung fallen würde, dass war mehr als nur vorhersehbar. Aber ich an seiner Stelle hätte diese Frage wohl auch gestellt. Wie unwohl ich mich dabei auch fühlte. Ich kann ihm ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen. Er erklärt mich doch für bekloppt!

 

,,Ich......naya, du hast mir doch angeboten zu dir zu kommen.``, druckste ich herum, starrte auf meine Hände, die ich unsicher in meinem Schoß knetete.

,,Ja sicher, aber gestern hast du dieses noch ausgeschlagen. Warum also jetzt auf einmal?``

Seine eisblauen Augen fixierten mich abwartend, er rückte kaum merklich ein paar Millimeter näher zu mir heran.

,,Ich.....habe mich irgendwie unwohl gefühlt.``

Und so gelogen war das ja noch nicht einmal.

Nur eben auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

 

,,Verstehe.``, meinte er schließlich und gähnte lautstark.

,,Naya, willst du dann die Nacht hier schlafen?``

Ich nickte zaghaft.

Sollte ich wirklich? Bei einem Fremden? Aber ich hatte das dämliche, naive Gefühl, ihm vertrauen zu können. Und alles war besser, als wieder alleine in meine eigene Wohnung zurück gehen zu müssen, wo ER drin war.

,,Supi. Du kannst das Bett haben. Das wäre zwar eigentlich groß genug für uns beide, aber ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe auf die Pelle rücken, also nehme ich die Couch.``, meinte er und stand bereits auf, um das Schlafzimmer anzusteuern und sich Bettzeug aus einem der vielen Kartons heraus zu kramen.

 

,,Ich wäre auch mit der Couch zufrieden.``, rief ich ihm noch hinterher, erntete jedoch lediglich ein zurückgerufenes "Kommt nicht in die Tüte".

 

 

 

Es war ein komisches Gefühl in einem fremden Bett zu schlafen, doch idiotischerweise fühlte ich mich hier unglaublich sicher. So als würde nichts böses in die Wohnung des Blonden eindringen können. Ich schmunzelte leise, als mir diese kindischen Gedanken in den Sinn kamen.

 

Sting also, hm?

Er ist wirklich nett.

Das was er gerade für mich getan hat, ist definitiv nicht selbstverständlich und das hätte wirklich nicht jeder getan. Ich bin mir ja noch nicht mal so sicher, ob mich nicht einer meiner eigenen Freunde einfach vor die Tür gesetzt hätte, hätte ich bei ihnen die gleiche Nummer wie bei dem Kurzhaarigen abgezogen.

 

Das Bettzeug roch angenehm. Eine Mischung aus Minze, Zimt und dem ganz eigenen Geruch des Größeren. Und es war unglaublich gemütlich und weich und fast hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass mein Gastgeber nun auf sein eigenes Bett verzischten musste und auf der bestimmt um einiges ungemütlicheren Couch im Wohnzimmer schlief.

Wieso er wohl ein Doppelbett hat, obwohl er alleine wohnt?  
Eigentlich hätten wir also auch zusammen in seinem Bett schlafen können, auch wenn es eine durchaus merkwürdige Situation gewesen wäre. Doch das ist nicht meine Wohnung, ich stelle keinerlei Ansprüche und hätte mich keineswegs beschwert.

 

Doch weiter konnte ich darüber nicht nachdenken, denn bald darauf war ich eingeschlafen und hatte mich ins Land der Träume geflüchtet...

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen traute ich mich schließlich wieder zurück in meine eigene Wohnung. Schließlich ging das Leben irgendwie weiter und jetzt wo ich eine Nacht darüber geschlafen habe, kam mir die ganze Sache mit diesem Irren momentan nicht mehr ganz so präsent vor.

Zudem musste ich einkaufen, mein Kühlschrank war vollkommen leer und ich wollte Sting nicht noch weiter zur Last fallen.

 

 

,,Vielen Dank, dass ich die Nacht bei dir schlafen durfte.``, meinte ich und verbeugte mich leicht vor dem Größeren, der im Türrahmen der Eingangstür stand und mich grinsend ansah.

,,Nichts zu danken. Wenn du willst, kannst du heute auch gerne wieder kommen. Ich mag Gesellschaft.``

 

Irgendwie kribbelte es mich geradezu in den Fingern, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, doch das entschied ich nicht jetzt.

Also nickte ich ihm lediglich zu, er wuschelte mir noch einmal durch die schwarzen Haare und verabschiedete sich für`s erste schließlich von mir.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Einkaufen.

Ich seufzte.

Ich gehe nicht gerne einkaufen, keine Ahnung warum.

Aber was sein muss, muss nun einmal sein, Verhungern will ich ja schließlich auch nicht.

 

Eine Weile lang lief ich schweigend die Einkaufspassage entlang, steuerte das große Einkaufszentrum an. Hier und da begegneten mir einige Passanten, doch dies war nicht weiter von Bedeutung.

 

Doch als ich schließlich in an einer Seitengasse vorbei lief, wurde mir urplötzlich von hinten die Hand auf den Mund gedrückt und ich wurde in eben diese hinein gezogen.

 

Blanke Panik ergriff mich und wie wild strampelte ich mit den Beinen, trat um mich und wollte dem fremden Angreifer um jeden Preis von mir bekommen.

Was soll das?!

Nein, nein, nein!

Mein seit neuestem bester Freund und ständiger Begleiter, die Angst, nistete sich erneut in meinem Körper ein, machte mich stumpf und taub.

 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, biss ich schließlich in die fremde Hand und wütend fluchte der Fremde, ließ mich los, doch kaum wollte ich die Chance zur Flucht ergreifen, wurde mir diese auch schon wieder zunichte gemacht, der Fremde packte mich grob an der Schulter, riss mich herum und knallte mich voller Wucht gegen die Wand, mein Kopf kollidierte mit dieser, mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und ein dumpfes Pochen machte sich schließlich in diesem breit.

 

Erst als ich mich wieder fing, riskierte ich einen Blick auf den Fremden, musterte ihn eingeschüchtert.

 

,,Verdammt, bist du widerspenstig!``, zischte er gereizt, platzierte rechts und links die Hände neben meinem Kopf und engte mich so sehr ein, dass ich ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Leider war er mir in Hinsicht auf körperliche Kräfte weit überlegen.

 

,,Was willst du von mir?!``, fauchte ich ihn an, ließ einen drohenden Unterton meiner Stimme mitschwingen, doch er ließ sich davon nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken, brachte lediglich ein widerliches Grinsen auf seine Züge, entblößte seine spitzen Zähne und mir wurde fast schlecht.

 

Ich nutzte die Chance um mein Gegenüber von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern. Kirschblütenfarbiges Haar, wild und stachelig. Schwarze Augen, Lippenpiercing, Ohrringe. Zerfetzte Jeans, Springerstiefel und ein offenes Oberteil. Ist er ein Punk?

Schlecht sah er ja nun wirklich nicht aus, aber ich glaube im Anbetracht der momentanen Situation, bringt mich das auch nicht wirklich weiter.

 

,,Na, na, Schnecke. Sei doch nicht gleich so garstig.``, flötete er mir ins Ohr, der Geruch von Zigaretten stieg mir in die Nase, als er mir so nahe war.

 

,,Du bist wirklich süß, muss ich sagen.``, fuhr er fort, fuhr mir unvermittelt durch die schwarzen Haare, brachte mich unweigerlich zum Zittern.

 

Und plötzlich traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, ließ nur noch Unglauben und Verdrängen Platz.

 

,,Du....du bist.....du bist ER! Du bist mein Stalker!``, hauchte ich ungläubig, wurde zum Ende des Satzes hing aggressiver, wütender.

Kann das wirklich sein?

Steht er wirklich gerade leibhaftig vor mir?

Dieser rosahaarige Irre ist mein Stalker?!

 

Doch ich erntete lediglich schallendes Gelächter.

,,Aber nicht doch Schätzchen. Ich bin lediglich ein Freund deines Verehrers. Ich heiße Natsu. Und ich bin nur hier, um dir etwas von ihm zu geben.``

 

Natsu?

Ein Freund?!

Und plötzlich verstand ich, wie sehr ich mich doch geirrt hatte.

Logisch, als ob er sich so plötzlich zu erkennen geben würde. Ich könnte ihn anzeigen, außerdem habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass er mit seiner Psychofolter bei mir schon fertig ist.

 

Ein Freund......

Er ist nur ein Freund, dieser Natsu.

Doch ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob mich dann nun erleichtern oder nur noch mehr einschüchtern soll. Denn das heißt, er ist nicht allein.

 

,,Mein Freund ist verrückt nach dir. Er ist krankhaft abhängig von dir. Er ist so von dir besessen, dass er sich sogar das Leben nehmen wollte, vor lauter Verzweiflung.``

Natsu gluckste belustigt, drängte seinen Körper näher an mich, als er bemerkte, dass ich einen erneuten Versuch starten wollte, mich von ihm zu entfernen, die Flucht zu ergreifen.

 

,,Mir doch scheiß egal. Der Wichser kann gerne krepieren, dass ist nicht mein Problem! Im Gegenteil, es wäre sogar viel besser so, dann wäre ich diesen Psychopathen endlich los!``, zischte ich, kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen und erdolchte ihn mit meinen hasserfüllten Blicken.

 

,,Aber, aber. Wie redest du denn über die Person, die dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt liebt? Aber er hasst dich auch. Abgrundtief. Weil er dich nicht haben kann. Liebe und Hass liegen ja bekanntlich nah beieinander.``

 

Er liebt und hasst mich zugleich?

Mir wurde mehr und mehr bewusst, dass dieser Typ geistig nicht ganz gesund im Kopf sein kann. Er ist unzurechnungsfähig und zu wer weiß was für absurden Taten fähig.

Eine heftige Gänsehaut überfiel mich, mein ganzer Körper zitterte und bebte vor Angst.

Warum?

Was habe ich diesem Freak denn getan?

Warum findet er gerade mich so toll?

Ich verstehe das einfach nicht.

An mir ist doch nichts besonderes.

Obwohl, mir wurde schon öfters gesagt, dass meine stechend roten Augen auf viele sehr anziehend und mysteriös wirken. Nahezu faszinierend. Doch ich bezweifele sehr stark, dass so ein lapidarer Grund der Auslöser für dieses kranke Stalking sein kann. Da muss mehr dahinter stecken. Viel mehr!

 

,,Wie dem auch sei, Schnucki. Ich habe leider noch andere Verpflichtungen, also würde ich unser liebliches Treffen jetzt gerne erst einmal beenden. Hier.``

Mit diesen Worten drückte er mir ein kleines, dunkelblaues Päckchen in die Hand und ließ endlich von mir ab, verschwand mit einem letzten Augenzwinkern schließlich um die Ecke, ließ mich wieder allein.

 

Tief atmete ich schließlich ein und aus, versuchte mich zu beruhigen, Erleichterung durchflutete mich, als ich endlich wieder allein war und ließ dann schwerfällig meinen Blick auf das Päckchen in meiner Hand wandern.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, ich sollte es lieber nicht öffnen, aber letztendlich gewann doch diese gottverdammte Neugier in mir und ich packte es aus der dunkelblauen Folie aus, öffnete das kleine Kästchen.

 

Irritiert runzelte ich die Stirn.

Eine Rose?

Was soll das denn nun wieder?

 

Behutsam griff ich nach ihr, holte sie heraus. Sie war aus Plastik, glitzernd und in dunkelblau gehalten. Wie kitschig, dachte ich schulterzuckend und bemerkte dann noch einen Brief in dem Paket, den ich mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend auseinanderfaltete und die wenigen Sätze zu lesen begann.

 

 

_Ich hoffe, mein kleines Geschenk gefällt dir, Darling._

_Diese Rose erinnert mich an dich. Genauso schön und anmutig wie du._

 

_Hast du dich gut mit Natsu verstanden? Er ist ein netter Junge, nicht wahr?_

 

_Noch kann ich mich dir leider nicht zeigen, mein Engel, dafür macht mit dieses Spiel einfach zu viel Spaß. Doch schon bald, mein Liebling, bald gehörst du mir._

 

_Bis dahin, verbleibe ich voller Sehnsucht nach dir, doch du weißt, ich beobachte dich._

_Ich sehe ALLES was du tust, also achte in Zukunft auf deine Taten. Und vergiss niemals, dass ich sehr eifersüchtig bin, Schatz. Schließlich bist du mein und da dulde ich es nicht, wenn du dich von jemand anderem anfassen lässt._

 

_In aller Liebe dieser Welt ~_

 

 

Zitternd sank ich auf die Knie.

 

_Ich beobachte dich._

 

Meine Hände fanden den Weg zu meinen Haaren, verkeilten sich in ihnen.

 

_Ich sehe ALLES was du tust._

 

Und dann schrie ich.

 

_Bald gehörst du mir....._

 

 

 

 

_~ to be continued ~_


	5. 5. Kapitel 4 – falsche Verdächtigungen

Friedlich köchelte das Essen vor sich hin, ließ die Nudeln wild im Topf umher schwimmen, dezenter Rauch stieg aus dem Topf.

 

Nachdenklich saß ich an meinem Küchentisch, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt und den Blick gedankenverloren aus dem dunklen Fenster gerichtet.

 

Eigentlich hatte ich ja gar keinen richtigen Hunger, aber nachdem ich bereits den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, wusste ich, dass mein Körper wenigstens ein wenig Nahrung brauchte, um bei Kräften zu bleiben.

Zudem war ich heute Vormittag ja extra einkaufen gewesen.....und habe Natsu getroffen....

 

Es schüttelte mich bei dem Gedanken an den Punk und angestrengt kniff ich die Augen zusammen, dachte nach. Doch ich hatte ihn noch nie vorher in meinem Leben gesehen, ich hatte generell mit Leuten aus dieser Richtung nicht viel zu tun. Nicht dass ich etwas gegen sie hatte, ich bin allgemein sehr tolerant, doch hat sich bisher auch nie irgendein Kontakt mit ihnen ergeben.

Aber er war immerhin ein Freund meines Stalkers.....und ob es mir nun passt oder nicht, ich bin mir irgendwie ziemlich sicher, ihn heute nicht das letzte mal gesehen zu haben. Leider.

 

Argwöhnisch ließ ich meinen Blick zu dem Brief meines "Verehrers" gleiten, der unschuldig wirkend zusammen mit der Kunstrose auf dem Fensterbrett lag.

Wieso schmiss ich ihn eigentlich nicht einfach weg?

Erhoffte ich mir vielleicht irgendwelche Fingerabdrücke oder Beweise auf ihm?

Doch was bringen die mir schon, wenn ich eh nicht zur Polizei gehe?

Aber die würden mir eh nicht glauben oder behaupten, ich mache zu viel Wirbel um die Sache. Zudem habe ich es ja schon einmal angemerkt, aber meistens werden ja auch Frauen gestalkt, was also soll die Polizei davon schon halten?

Nein, irgendwie kam diese Option bei mir gar nicht weiter in Frage, warum auch immer.

Aber wenn ich schon nicht den Mut habe, wenigstens einen meiner besten Freunde in die Sache einzuweihen, wieso sollte ich mich dann auch gerade irgendwelchen wildfremden Beamten öffnen?! Lächerlich!

 

 

Irgendwann war das Essen fertig und nachdem ich doch eine Kleinigkeit in mich hinein gezwängt habe, bin ich ins Bett gegangen.

Und gegen meine Erwartungen, verbrachte ich die Nacht ruhig, der kranke Psychopath gab den ganzen Abend und auch die Nacht tatsächlich kein einziges Lebenszeichen von sich.

Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm....

 

 

Und dann saß ich am nächsten Freitagmorgen auch schon in der Uni....

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

,,Hascht du dachs Wochenende schon wa vor?``

,,Kau doch bitte erst mal runter, bevor du mich etwas fragst.``

 

Orga grinste breit, wusste er doch genau, dass ich es absolut nicht leiden konnte, wenn man mit vollem Mund sprach.

Dennoch erbarmte er sich und ließ den Bissen seines Mittagessens aus seinem Mund verschwinden, wiederholte seine Frage dann noch einmal.

 

,,Hast du das Wochenende schon was vor?``

Er wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, sah mich verheißungsvoll an, wartete sichtlich ungeduldig auf meine Antwort.

 

,,Will ich wissen, was du für Pläne hast?``, erwiderte ich misstrauisch und der Größere lachte sogleich.

Hilfesuchend sah ich schließlich zu Rufus, der ebenfalls mit uns am Tisch in der Cafeteria saß, doch der zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Achseln.

Gajeel hingegen grinste nur genauso breit vor sich hin und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, ignorierte das hier herrschende Rauchverbot dezent. Typisch. Er hat dafür schon so oft Anschiss von den Dozenten und der Schulleitung bekommen, doch das kümmerte ihn reichlich wenig. Unbelehrbar der Typ.

Elsa tat es ihm auch noch augenblicklich gleich und schnappte sich einer seiner Kippen, während Minerva nur angewidert das Gesicht verzog und von ihrer besten Freundin weg rutschte, die beiden von ihr liebevoll betitelten "lebendigen Aschenbecher" mörderisch anfunkelte.

,,Müsst ihr das ausgerechnet hier tun?! Wenn ihr schon qualmen wollt, dann verzieht euch gefälligst nach draußen! Ihr stinkt!``

Doch Gajeel beugte sich nur schadenfroh zu ihr rüber und pustete ihr den Qualm direkt ins Gesicht.

Minerva sah so aus, als würde sie ihm gleich den Hals umdrehen.

 

Doch ich ignorierte die beiden Streithähne gekonnt und sah immer noch fragend zu Orga.

 

,,Was genau hast du denn nun schon wieder geplant?``

,,Aaaaalso.....``, fing er an, verschränkte verheißungsvoll die Hände miteinander und sah mich gespielt ernst an, ehe er fortfuhr.

,,Die Idee kommt von Gajeel. Er hat da einen guten Kumpel, der kommt an die besten Drogen ran. Du verstehst?``

,,Du weißt doch, dass ich mit sowas nichts zu tun habe.``

,,Komm schon. Die anderen sind auch alle dabei. Sei nicht immer so ein Spießer. Musst ja auch nicht mitmachen, reicht, wenn du mit da bist. Heuet Abend bei mir.``

,,Ich weiß nicht.``

,,Jetzt sei nicht so eine Püppi. Gajeels Kumpel kommt auch. Der bringt ja schließlich das Zeug mit. Er ist zwar ein Punk, aber total in Ordnung. Heißt Natsu oder so....``

 

.....

 

.........

 

Natsu?

 

NATSU?!

 

Gajeels Kumpel?!

 

Geschockt sprang ich auf, mein Herz raste wie verrückt, die absurdesten Gedanken kreisten im meinem Kopf, er kam überhaupt nicht mehr zur Ruhe.

Alles drehte sich, ich war völlig überfordert, war nur noch in der Lage dazu, den Schwarzhaarigen voller Schock und Unglauben anzustarren.

 

,,DU! Du bist es! Du bist der Stalker!``

,,Bitte was?``

 

Völlig überrumpelt starrte mich der nichtsahnende Gepiercte an, legte fragend den Kopf schief.

,,Was denn bei dir kaputt? Wovon schwafelst du da?!``

 

Zufall?

Kann das sein?

Ist es doch nicht Gajeel?

Er sah mich so verwirrt an, ich konnte förmlich schon die Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf sehen, er wusste überhaupt nicht, wovon ich gerade rede.

Naya, ich kann ja auch eigentlich gar nicht wissen, welchen Freund der Rosahaarige gestern meinte, zudem hat der Langhaarige nie auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen gemacht, dass er Interesse an mir hätte. Außerdem hat er doch eine Freundin. Levy.

Konnte das wirklich nur dummer Zufall sein, dass er auch mit Natsu befreundet ist?

Verdächtige ich ihn zu Unrecht?!

Scheiße!

Es ist schon das zweite mal, dass ich voreilige Schlüsse ziehe!

Aber vielleicht bedeutet das ja auch, dass der Größere meinen Stalker ebenfalls kennt?

Oder?!

Verdammt!

Ist das wirklich alles nur ein dämlicher, verdammter Zufall?!

Ich weiß gerade überhaupt nichts mehr!

Doch warum auch gerade Gajeel?!  
Ich kenne ihn praktisch schon seit dem Kindergarten, ich wüsste doch, wenn er ein irrer Psycho wäre, oder?

 

Die Blicke meiner Freunde machten die ganze Situation auch nicht gerade besser. Sie sahen mich an, als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun!

Mist, ich habe überreagiert!

So eine dämliche Show, die ich hier gerade abzog!

 

Schließlich murmelte ich nur eine leise "Entschuldigung" und rauschte aus der Cafeteria.

 

Ich bin ein totaler Vollidiot!  
Gajeel kann gar nicht mein Stalker sein!

Das wusste ich einfach!

Ganz sicher nicht!

Das würde auch gar nicht zusammenpassen, schon allein als ich in der Disco war und diesen Anruf erhielt, war der Langhaarige doch mit den anderen drinnen gewesen, wann hätte er mich da bitte anrufen sollen?

Ich muss in Zukunft wirklich besser darauf achten, was ich sage und tue und nicht auf Anhieb jeden verdächtigen. Ich tue ihnen Unrecht und werde zu allem Überfluss auch noch ganz eindeutig paranoid!

Ich sehe mittlerweile in alles und jedem meinen Stalker und das ist krank!

Das muss aufhören!

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Der restliche Unitag ging recht ereignislos vorbei.

Die anderen wollten mich zwar mit lauter Fragen löchern, das sah ich bereits an ihren Blicken, doch noch ehe sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatten, hatte ich mich in den anderen Pausen in die Bibliothek verkrümelt und war ihnen so den ganzen Tag erfolgreich ausgewichen.

Sie mussten nicht unbedingt erfahren, dass ich langsam aber sicher durchdrehe.

 

Das Wasser war angenehm und brachte meinen aufgewühlten Körper ein wenig zum Beruhigen.

Die Dusche tat ungemein gut und zufrieden seufzte ich.

 

Eine Weile lang stand ich so schweigend unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl und dachte über mein weiteres Vorgehen nach.

Was mache ich denn jetzt nur am besten?

Ich sollte langsam eine Strichliste führen, wie oft mir diese Satz die letzten Tage jetzt schon durch den Kopf geschossen ist.......und dann hörte ich ein Geräusch.....

 

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, ließ panisch das Duschbad aus der Hand fallen und fluchte im selben Augenblick innerlich aufgrund des Lärmes, das ich eben verursacht habe.

 

Dann hörte ich Schritte.

Ganz eindeutig!  
Da kamen Schritte aus meiner Wohnung!

 

Hastig drehte ich den Wasserhahn zu, stolperte panisch aus der Dusche und verriegelte die Tür des Bades von innen, dann hielt ich den Atem an und lauschte.

 

Klappern, erneut Schritte, Knirschen.....

 

Oh Gott!

Das war ER!

Ganz bestimmt!

ER war in meiner Wohnung!

Schon wieder!  
Und diesmal war ich sogar Zuhause!

 

Zittrig atmete ich ein und aus, das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren, mein ganzer Körper zitterte und dennoch versuchte ich ruhig zu bleiben, keinen Laut zu machen.

Vielleicht hat er mich ja nicht gehört und weiß gar nicht, dass ich da bin!

Wer weiß, was er sonst mit mir macht!

Er soll einfach nur wieder gehen!

Ich hatte Angst.

Verdammt große Angst!  
  


Meine Beine gaben nach, ich sank auf die Knie und blieb vor der verschlossenen Badtür sitzen.

Dann kehrte kurz Stille ein.

Und schließlich bewegte sich die Klinke zum Bad, wild wurde an ihr gerüttelt, mein Herz rutschte mir beinahe in die Hose.

Scheiße!

Er weiß es!  
Er weiß, dass ich da bin!  
Und nu will er zu mir rein!

 

Voller blanker Panik rückte ich von der Tür weg, so weit, dass ich irgendwann die gegenüberliegende Wand in meinem Rücken spüren konnte, drückte mich an diese.

Mein Herz verwehrte mir beinahe den Dienst, mein Atem wurde unregelmäßig, ich dachte, mein ganzer Körper kollidiert gleich.

Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich vorher so eine Angst gehabt.

 

Geh weg, geh weg, GEH WEG!  
  
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, schlang die Arme um meinen bebenden Körper und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen mit aller Macht zurück zu halten.

 

Und dann......war es plötzlich vorbei....

 

Es ertönte lediglich noch ein leises, heißeres Lachen, dann wieder Schritte und schließlich fiel die Eingangstür ins Schloss. Dann kehrte Ruhe ein.....

 

 

Eine ganze Weile verharrte ich regungslos an Ort und Stelle, unfähig, mich zu bewegen, die Angst lähmte mich, doch irgendwann riss ich mich zusammen und rappelte mich mühselig auf.

 

Ist er weg?

 

Vorsichtig griff ich nach meinen Klamotten, zog mich an.

Mir ist kalt.

 

Dann öffnete ich lautlos die Tür, schielte in den Flur.....doch nichts.....

 

Ganz langsam, mit stetiger Angst im Nacken, verließ ich das Bad, warf einen Blick in die Küche, doch auch dort erblickte ich niemanden.

Schnell hastete ich schließlich in dieses, schnappte mir ein großes Fleischermesser und schritt schließlich ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich weiß, nicht gerade die beste Waffe, aber immer noch besser als gar nichts.

Doch nachdem ich auch hier niemanden sah, beruhigte ich mich allmählich wieder.

Er scheint wirklich gegangen zu sein.

Ein Glück!

 

Tief atmete ich aus, versuchte mich mit aller Macht zu beruhigen und entdeckte schließlich einen kleinen weißen Umschlag auf dem Wohnzimmertisch.

Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder!

Ich will nicht!

 

Und dennoch, nahm ich diesen in die Hand, öffnete ihn und holte dieses mal nicht wie erwartet einen erneuten Brief heraus, sondern stattdessen Fotos.

Fotos von....mir.....

Beim Umziehen, beim Schlafen, beim Lesen.....alles in meinem Schlafzimmer.....

Und mit einer unguten Vorahnung, ließ ich diese achtlos auf den Boden fallen uns stürmte in mein Schlafzimmer, sah mich suchend um und entdeckte sie schließlich.....die kleine Kamera.

Unscheinbar, in einem kleinen Regal hinter Büchern versteckt.

 

Wütend riss ich das Ding heraus, warf es auf den Boden und trat voller Hass drauf, zertrümmerte es.

 

Ich konnte es nicht fassen!

 

Wie oft war dieser Irre schon in meiner Wohnung?!

Wie weit will er noch gehen?!  
Und hätte ich gerade nicht abgeschlossen, wäre er zu mir ins Bad gekommen?! Hätte er mir etwas angetan?!

Er wusste, dass ich drin war.

Er hat gelacht!

 

Aber warum?

Wieso ich?!  
Was habe ich denn nur falsch gemacht?!

 

Bitte, er soll endlich einfach aufhören!

 

Er wollte zu mir!

 

Die Angst kam erneut erbarmungslos zurück, riss mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg, packte mich an der Kehle und nahm mir die Luft zum Atmen.

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr!  
Ich werde noch verrückt!

 

Schließlich liefen die Tränen doch, wie oft ich sie auch wütend weg wischte, es wollte einfach nicht aufhören.

Und dann klingelte es an der Tür und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, fasste mir an das geschockte Herz.

Mit geweiteten Augen schritt ich zittrig zur Eingangstür.

Aber wollte ich wirklich wissen, wer da war?

Was ist, wenn ER es ist?

Wenn er wieder zurück gekommen ist und mich nun holen will?!  
Oh Gott, ich zittere wie Espenlaub!

 

,,Rogue? Bist du da?``

Diese Stimme.....Sting?

 

,,Hey, kannst du mich hören? Ich wollte bloß fragen, ob du Lust hättest zu mir rüber zu kommen? Ich habe einen neuen Film da und mir war so langweilig und da dachte ich.....woah.....``

Überrascht stolperte der Blonde ein paar Schritte zurück, sah verwirrt auf mich herab, wie ich einem Häufchen Elend gleich an ihm hing, mich ihm verzweifelt um den Hals geworfen hatte.

 

Nachdem ich den Blonden erkannt habe, hat mich so eine ungemeine Erleichterung durchflutet, dass ich gar nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, die Tür aufgerissen habe und ihn durch die Wucht meiner Umarmung beinahe umgeworfen hatte.

Ich habe ihn gerade mal einen knappen Tag nicht gesehen und ihn trotzdem so schrecklich sehr vermisst, dass es mir beinahe das Herz in der Brust zusammenzog, als er gerade bei mir geklingelt hat.

Ich kann es mir immer noch nicht erklären, aber ich fühle mich so unendlich sicher bei ihm, so wohl, als würde ich ihn schon ewig kennen.

Er ist lieb und freundlich und verständnisvoll und obwohl wir uns gerade mal seit ein paar Tagen kennen, steht er mir bei, lässt mich bei ihm schlafen und bemerkt sogar, wenn es mir nicht gut geht.

 

,,Da hat mich aber einer vermisst, huh?``

Er schmunzelte leicht und tätschelte mir dann liebevoll den Kopf.

,,Sag mal, weinst du?``

Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich besorgt und obwohl ich den Kopf schüttelte, konnte ich das Schluchzen das meine Kehle verließ nicht unterdrücken.

,,Hey. Du weinst ja wirklich. Was ist denn passiert?``

 

Er wollte mein Gesicht ein wenig anheben, mich ansehen, doch ich verstärkte nur noch den Druck meiner Umklammerung um ihn, wollte ihn nicht los lassen.  
Nach diesem grauenhaften Erlebnis gerade eben, brauchte ich einfach jemanden, der für mich da ist.

Er wird mich vor dem Stalker beschützen, oder?

 

Schließlich sagte er nichts mehr, fuhr mir nur beruhigend über den Rücken und nachdem ich mich so weit wieder beruhigt hatte und meine Tränen versiegt waren, blickte ich schließlich doch zu ihm hoch.

 

,,Tut mir leid. Ich würde gerne mir rüber kommen.``

,,Wirklich? Das ist ja toll. Dann kannst du mir auch erzählen, was passiert ist. Wenn du möchtest.``

Er lächelte mich sanft aus seinen wundervollen blauen Augen an.

 

Hm......

 

.......blau......

 

so wie die Rose........

 

 

 

 

_~ to be continune ~_


	6. 6. Kapitel 5 – erkenntnisbringende Drohungen

Hastig spritzte ich mir das kühle Wasser ins Gesicht, stützte mich dann am Rand des Waschbeckens ab und atmete tief ein und wieder aus, versuchte mich endgültig zu beruhigen.

 

Sting war im Wohnzimmer und kramte aus irgendeinem Karton seinen DVD-Player heraus, während ich mich kurz ins Bad verkrümelt habe, um mich noch einmal in Ruhe fassen und alles verarbeiten zu können.

 

Kurz huschte mein Blick zu dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, doch als ich mein erschöpftes, völlig ausgelaugtes Gesicht sah, wand ich den Blick schnell wieder ab.

 

Dann schloß ich noch einmal die Augen, straffte die Schultern und gab mir einen Ruck. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, Cheney!

 

Doch als urplötzlich mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche zu vibrieren begann, zuckte ich heftig zusammen und mein ganzer Vorsatz, sich endlich zusammen zu reißen, ging augenblicklich den Bach herunter!  
Gott, ich bin wirklich erbärmlich!

 

Mit zittrigen Fingern fischte ich das kleine Ding aus der Hose und sah auf das Display. Es war eine unterdrückte Nummer, die mich gerade anrief und geschockt ließ ich das Telefon fallen.

 

Nein!

NEIN!

Hat er mir heute denn nicht schon genug angetan?!

Da gehe ich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht ran!

 

Doch ich wartete.....und das Vibrieren verstummte nicht.....er legte einfach nicht auf!  
Und in dem Moment verfluchte ich mich dafür, meine Mailbox abgeschaltet zu haben!

Doch irgendwie hatte ich auch einfach nicht den Mut dazu, von selbst aufzulegen. Wer weiß, wie dieser Irre darauf reagiert!

Und irgendwas tief in mir verriet mir, dass es wahrscheinlich unklug ist, nicht ran zu gehen. Womöglich greift er dann zu dreisteren Maßnahmen, wenn ich nicht abnehme.

Bei ihm weiß man nie!

 

Also ließ ich mich schließlich auf den Boden sinken, streckte die Beine weit von mir und griff nach meinem Handy, nahm den Anruf letztlich doch nervös entgegen und hielt mir das kleine Gerät ans Ohr.

 

,Wie lustig. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass du abnimmst, eigentlich bereits aufgegeben. Dann hätte ich dich anderweitig kontaktieren müssen.`

Er lachte. Mit dieser computerverzerrten Stimme.

Ich hasste es!

 

,Ich hoffe, du kommst nicht auf die dumme Idee, zur Polizei gehen zu wollen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es dir sowieso nichts bringen würde. Ich hinterlasse keinerlei Fingerabdrücke oder sonstige Beweise. Und die Kamera hast du ja zerstört. Zudem mein Liebling, müsste ich dich dann bestrafen. Denn die Regeln unseres kleinen Spiels bestimme ich.`

 

Mittlerweile verwunderte es mich noch nicht einmal mehr, dass er das von der Kamera wusste. Er beobachtete mich doch sowieso permanent.

Zudem hatte ich ohnehin nicht vor gehabt, mich an die Polizei zu wenden. Wenn es wirklich darauf ankommt, helfen die einem schließlich auch nicht weiter. Die können ja auch nicht rund um die Uhr da sein und der Stalker weiß was er tut. Er würde sich nicht so einfach selbst verraten.

Ich schluchzte lautlos, gab sonst jedoch keinen Mucks von mir.

 

,Ach und noch was anderes. Ich habe beobachtet, wie du dich in letzter Zeit zu diesem Blonden flüchtest. Darling, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich eifersüchtig bin? Du kommst ihm für meinen Geschmack viel zu nah.....du willst doch nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert, nicht wahr? Vielleicht ein Unfall?`, er kicherte zufrieden, während mir ein kalter Schauer nach dem anderen den Rücken hinunter lief und ich ungläubig die Augen weitete.

Er bedroht Sting!

Und das ist nur meine Schuld!

Wenn dem Blauäugigen nur wegen mir etwas passieren sollte, würde ich mir das niemals verzeihen!

 

,Du wirfst dich ihm erstaunlich oft in die Arme.`, fuhr er fort.

Ist das dass einzige, dass ihn stört?

Und dass ich bei ihm geschlafen habe? Ist das nicht viel schwerwiegender? Warum erwähnt er das nicht, sondern lediglich......MOMENT! Heißt dass, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was innerhalb von Stings Wohnung vor sich geht?! Das heißt, er hatte bisher noch keine Möglichkeit dazu, in diese Wohnung hinein zu kommen und hier Kameras oder sonstiges zu installieren, zudem sind wir ja meist im Wohnzimmer und dort ist das Fenster fast gänzlich von Kartons zugestellte worden. Und in diesem Moment dankte ich dem Älteren ungemein dafür, dass er erst frisch eingezogen ist und nicht weite darauf geachtet hat, wo er seinen ganzen Krempel hingestellt hat!

Doch wenn er Sting jetzt mit in die Sache rein ziehen will...., wenn ICH derjenige bin, der den Kurzhaarigen hier mit herein zieht....habe ich dann nicht die Pflicht, ihn zu warnen? Ihn von all dem hier zu erzählen?

 

Andererseits brachte mir diese Drohung wohl auch die Erkenntnis, das Sting selbst unmöglich der Stalker sein kann! Nicht, dass ich ihn verdächtigt hätte, aber dennoch tat die Bestätigung gut. Er würde sich wohl kaum selbst bedrohen. Oder?

Naya gut, bei diesem Psycho weiß man nie, aber wie sollte mich Sting denn jetzt gerade anrufen, wenn er doch im Wohnzimmer ist. Das wäre viel zu riskant. Ich könnte schließlich jeden Moment aus dem Bad zu ihm kommen und ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen. Selbst wenn er augenblicklich auflegen würde, sobald ich den Raum verließ, wäre das viel zu auffällig.

Dennoch beschloß ich, mich noch einmal davon zu überzeugen und erhob mich mühselig, schritt kraftlos auf die Tür zu und öffnete diese geräuschlos, schritt auf Zehenspitzen in den Flur, lehnte mich an die Wand uns schielte ganz unauffällig ins Wohnzimmer zu meinem Nachbarn.

Doch der hockte nicht, wie eigentlich auch nicht wirklich von mir erwartet, am Telefon, sondern steckte gerade fleißig irgendwelche Kabel vom Player in den Fernseher, summte leise irgendein Lied vor sich hin.

 

Mir fiel ein unglaublicher Stein vom Herzen. Er ist es nicht! Sting kann gar nicht der Stalker sein! Ein Glück! Gott, ich bin gerade so unendlich glücklich über diesen Umstand!

 

,Wie dem auch sei, mein Engel. Sei dir meiner Worte stets bewusst. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, doch du solltest in Zukunft besser darauf achten, was du mit wem machst.`

Dann legte er auf und ich runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwas an diesem Anruf war seltsam.

Wieso hat er nicht wie sonst, auf eine Erwiderung meinerseits bestanden?

Zudem diese langen Pausen zwischen seinen Sätzen. Irgendwie ist das merkwürdig.

Es klang fast so....wie ein aufgenommener Anruf.....

 

Es gibt doch diese Funktion, dass ein Handy zur bestimmten Zeit von selbst jemanden anruft und dann einen abgespeicherten Text abspielt. Das konnte man einstellen.

Und dann wäre Sting auch aus dem Schneider.....

Sofort riss ich meinen Kopf erneut in die Richtung des Anderen, doch der war nach wie vor mit dem Player beschäftigt.

Aber.....nein!

Bestimmt schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Er kann es nicht sein, das spüre ich einfach. Ich kann ihm vertrauen!

Und es wird Zeit, ihn einzuweihen.

Irgendjemandem muss ich einfach davon erzählen.

Geteiltes Leid, ist schließlich halbes Leid.

Aber hatte ich wirklich das Recht dazu, ihn dieser Gefahr ebenfalls auszusetzen? Immerhin hat der Stalker ihm gedroht.

 

 

 

,,Bin gleich fertig.``, richtete Sting lächelnd das Wort an mich, als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat und ich nickte ihm verstehend zu, ließ mich bedächtig auf seine Couch fallen und griff nach der Decke, die auf dieser lag, schlang sie um mich, murmelte mich ein.

Irgendwie ist mir immer noch kalt.

 

Dann startete Sting den Film, drückte mir die Fernbedienung in die Hand und lief noch mal in die Küche, kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Flasche Cola und zwei Gläsern wieder, schenkte mir ein und reichte mir ein Glas, dass ich dankend annahm.

Er grinste uns setzte sich dann neben mich, fixierte seinen Blick auf den Fernseher.

 

Eine Weile verging und schweigend saßen wir nebeneinander, sahen uns den Film an, bis sich Sting irgendwann räusperte und unsicher das Wort an mich richtete.

,,Sag mal.....du bist in letzter Zeit nervlich ziemlich oft total fertig, kann das sein? Willst du mir nicht endlich erzählen, was los ist? Vielleicht hilft es dir ja, darüber zu reden.``

Er rückte ein wenig näher zu mir und ich ließ es geschehen, sah schweigend in mein leeres Glas, biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe.

Dabei habe ich es mir vorhin doch selbst vorgenommen gehabt, ihm davon zu erzählen und jetzt zögere ich doch?

 

Doch letztlich gab ich mir einen Ruck, seufzte noch einmal und erzählte ihm schließlich alles. Die ganze Geschichte des Stalkers, von dem Zeitpunkt an, wo es angefangen hat, bis zu dem grauenhaften Erlebnis heute in der Wohnung, bei dem ich ihm schließlich heulend um den Hals gefallen bin.

 

Er lauschte angespannt, unterbrach mich nicht einmal, doch bei jedem weiteren Satz wurden seine Augen größer und größer, der Mund stand ihm offen und er blinzelte ungläubig.

Nachdem ich endete, sagte er eine Weile lang gar nichts, war völlig baff. Aber ich konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er mir die Story nicht abnahm. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, klingt sie auch mehr als verrückt und mir würde wohl keiner glauben. Deswegen habe ich es bis eben ja auch verschwiegen gehabt.

 

,,Das ist.....ganz schön krass.``, meinte er schließlich total überfordert, fuhr sich einmal durch die blonden Haare und schüttelte dann mehrmals ungläubig den Kopf.

,,Allerdings würde das dein seltsames Verhalten erklären.``

,,Es ist schon okay, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.``, nuschelte ich, fühlte mich einem mal sichtlich unwohl und das ist bei Sting eigentlich eine Seltenheit.

,,Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Natürlich glaube ich dir. Das ist nur ganz schön verrückt. Das erlebt man schließlich auch nicht jeden Tag.``

,,Er hat gedroht, dass er dir was antut.``, murmelte ich, mein schlechtes Gewissen erschlug mich förmlich, doch der Ältere winkte nur ab.

,,Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich dich jetzt einfach so im Stich lasse? Wer weiß, zu was dieser Psychopath noch alles in der Lage ist. Ich glaube, dass ist jetzt auch wirklich keine gute Idee, wenn du allein in deine Wohnung zurück gehst, wenn er vorhin erst wieder drin war und ein und ausgehen kann, wie es ihm passt.``

,,Ja aber, was soll ich denn sonst tun?``

,,Na du bleibst natürlich hier. Du hast doch gesagt, dass er nicht weiß, was in meiner Wohnung passiert, also bist du hier für`s erste zumindest sicher. Also kannst du solange hier bleiben, wie du möchtest. Fühl dich wie Zuhause.``

Er lächelte warm, strich mir vorsichtig eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

 

,,Keine Sorge. Wir finden schon eine Lösung. Dieser kranke Spaßt bekommt dich ganz sicher nicht!``

Er klang so überzeugt, so motivierend und sah mich mit einer solchen Entschlossenheit in den Augen an, dass ich beinahe kotzen könnte vor Glück.

 

Doch so leicht macht es uns mein Stalker ganz bestimmt nicht, dass alles ist doch erst der Anfang.....

 

 

 

 

_~ to be continune ~_


	7. 7. Kapitel 6 – fatale Schlussfolgerung

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch einen lauten Knall und derbes Gefluche geweckt und blinzelte irritiert, als man mich so unsanft aus dem Schlaf riss.

 

Wieder hatte ich die Nacht alleine in Stings Bett verbracht, während er selbst erneut die Couch für sich beschlagnahmt hatte.

 

Verwundert richtete ich mich in eine sitzende Position auf, rieb mir den verbliebenen Schlaf aus den Augen und betrachtete gedankenverloren die Bettdecke des Blonden, während ich neugierig den Fluchtriaden aus dem Flur lauschte.

 

 

,,Du Depp! Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst das scheiß Ding gefälligst gut festhalten!``

 

,,Das habe ich doch versucht! Es ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht, tut mir ja Leid!``

 

,,Ja schön! Sag das mal meinem Fuß! Scheiße, tut das weh!``

 

 

Mir ein leises Schmunzeln nicht gänzlich verkneifen können, strampelte ich die Decke schließlich von mir und erhob mich, zog mich hastig an und fuhr mir in einer fahrigen Geste durch die rabenschwarzen Haare, ehe ich das Zimmer verließ und den Flur ansteuerte.

 

Den Stimmen zu urteilen, war Sting definitiv nicht allein. Ob er Freunde zu Besucht hat?

Bevor ich das Zimmer jedoch gänzlich verließ, warf ich noch mal einen flüchtigen Blick auf mein Handy.

Vier verpasste Anrufe und drei Nachrichten.....allesamt von Orga.....

Was er wohl wollte?

Oh.....das Treffen gestern!

Mist, das habe ich vor lauter Aufregung total vergessen!

Verdammt!

Nicht dass ich den Drogen gestern nachtrauern würde, aber meine Freunde sind jetzt bestimmt sauer auf mich, weil ich sie unbeabsichtigt versetzt habe. Das wollte ich nicht.

Ob dieser komische Natsu gestern auch da war?

Naya gut, was soll`s. Lässt sich ohnehin nicht mehr ändern und diese dämlichen Partys sind eh nicht so mein Ding.

Ich werde mich später bei ihm entschuldigen und trat nun endlich auf den Flur hinaus.

 

Dort musterte ich perplex, wie zwei fremde Typen zusammen mit Sting einen großen Schrank ins Wohnzimmer hievten.

Wobei einer der beiden humpelte.

Das muss der sein, der sich so über seinen schmerzenden Fuß aufgeregt hat. Und dem Krach laut zu urteilen, kann ich mir vorstellen, das ihm wohl der Schrank auf den Fuß gefallen ist, weil einer der anderen beiden los gelassen hat. Armes Schwein. Das muss ganz schön weh tun, mit so einem Koloss den Fuß malträtiert zu bekommen.

Allerdings kenne ich die beiden nicht.

 

Sie warfen mir zwar fragende Blicke zu, doch waren dann im Wohnzimmer verschwunden und stellten dort den Schrank an die Wand.

 

,,Puh.``

Erschöpft wischte sich Sting den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah mich dann grinsend an.

,,Guten Morgen übrigens. Gut geschlafen?``, richtete er das Wort an mich und ich nickte ihm zögerlich zu.

 

Seine beiden Freunde musterten mich neugierig.

,,Das sind übrigens Gray und Gerard.``, stellte sie mir mein Nachbar schließlich vor.

 

Bei Ersterem handelt es sich um einen Jungen mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und ebenso schwarzen Augen. Er hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und musterte mich unverholen von oben bis unten.

Er trug eine schwarze, abgeranzte Jeans und ein offenes, rotes Hemd, dazu zierte eine Kette seinen Hals.

Der Andere hingegen, hatte blaue Haare und goldene Augen. Unter seinem rechten Auge befand sich ein Tattoo.

 

,,Und wer ist das?``, fragte Gerard neugierig.

,,Das ist mein Nachbar. Rogue.``

,,Wieso ist er hier? Bändelst du etwa mit ihm an?``, war es nun Gray, der das Wort erhob und sich jammernd seinen schmerzenden Fuß hielt.

,,Vielleicht.``, meinte der Blauäugige nur stolz, während ich genervt die Augen verdrehte, jedoch nichts darauf antwortete.

 

Und während sich die drei wieder in irgendein sinnloses Gespräch verwickelten, vernahm ich -mal wieder- das Vibrieren meines Handys und zog es missmutig aus meiner Hosentasche.

Erst dachte ich ja, es wäre Orga, aber es war erneut eine Nachricht einer mir völlig unbekannten Nummer.

Und ich wusste auch bereits, von wem diese unweigerlich stammen musste.

 

 

 

_~ Guten Morgen mein Liebling. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen._

 

_Ich nehme mir jetzt einfach mal die Freiheit heraus, die nächste Runde unseres kleinen Spiels einzuläuten._

 

_15 Minuten._

_Du hast jetzt genau 15 Minuten Zeit, um es zu verhindern. In 15 Minuten wird einer dir offenbar sehr nahe stehenden Person.....nun sagen wir mal, etwas weh getan. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?_

_  
Dazu muss ich noch sagen, dass ich zwei.....Gehilfen.....habe._

_Den ersten hast du ja bereits kennen gelernt. Natsu. Ein guter Freund, wahrlich._

_In einer viertel Stunde hast du die Möglichkeit dazu, meinen anderen Freund kennen zu lernen. Er wird es sein, der dieses Spiel dieses mal ausführt._

 

_Viel Erfolg ~_

 

 

 

Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um das alles richtig zu verstehen, mein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

Eine Person, die mir nahe steht?

Wen meint er bloß?

Bei wem, soll ich in 15 Minuten sein?!

Verdammt!

Nahe stehen, nahe stehen......Orga?!

Natürlich!

Er ist immerhin so etwas wie mein bester Freund, so nah wie er, steht mir sonst niemand!

Scheiße!!

Ich muss mich beeilen!

 

,,Sting!``

Aufgebracht kam ich auf ihn zugestolpert, krallte mich in seine Arme fest und sah ihn voller Verzweiflung an.

,,Hast du ein Auto?``

,,Was? Ähm, ja. Aber warum....``

,,Bitte! Du musst mich zu jemandem hin fahren! Wir müssen sofort los, sonst ist es zu spät! Bitte, fahr mich!``

 

Er war sichtlich überfordert, doch ich gab ihm gar nicht weiter die Zeit zum Nachdenken, zog ihn am Handgelenk hinter mir her und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Haus.

 

,,Schließt dann ab!``, rief er noch zu seinen beiden Freunden, die uns, oder eher mir, hinterher sahen, als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun, was wohl auch gar nicht so weit hergeholt war, betrachtet man meine momentane Lage und Verfassung.

Doch darum konnte ich mich jetzt beim besten Willen nicht kümmern, ich hatte ganz andere Sorgen. Viel, viel, VIEL wichtigere!!

 

Orga......

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

,,Rechts!``

Das Auto bog in die entsprechende Richtung ab, während ich wie wild mit den Beinen herumzappelte, nervös immer wieder meine Finger in meine Oberschenkel grub, voller Angst einen Blick auf die Uhr warf.

Verdammt!

Es sind bereits neun Minuten vergangen!

Das schaffen wir nie im Leben rechtzeitig!

Orga wird verletzt werden und das nur wegen mir!

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!

 

Sting sah mich voller Sorge an, während er an der nächsten Kreuzung auf meine Aufforderung hin nach links abbog.

 

Ich hatte ihm kurz nachdem wir los gefahren sind die Situation geschildert und er hat mich sofort verstanden.

 

,,Keine Sorge. Alles wird gut. Wir schaffen das schon. Vielleicht hat er auch nur geblufft, um dir Angst zu machen.``

Er wollte mich aufmuntern, doch der Versuch ging gehörig nach hinten los, machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Als ob ER Scherze machen würde!

 

Gott, ich sterbe gleich vor Sorge.

Wir kommen zu spät!

Was tut er ihm nur an, wieso zieht er ihn mit rein?! Er hat damit doch überhaupt nichts zu tun!

 

 

 

Schließlich kamen wir an und ich stolperte stürzte sofort aus dem Auto, rannte auf die Wohnungstür zu und klingelte wie ein Bekloppter, nahm meinen Finger gar nicht mehr von der Klingel herunter, penetrierte den armen Knopf unablässig.

Jetzt mach schon auf!

18 Minuten!

18 MINUTEN!

Das sind drei verdammte Minuten zu spät!

 

,,Orga! ORGA!``

 

Sting legte mir mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter, während ich kurz vor`m Durchdrehen war!

Oh nein! Wir sind zu spät! Nein, nein, nein!

Oh bitte nicht!

 

,,Herrgott, ich komme ja schon! Meine Fresse, hast du einen an der Klatsche, Cheney?!``

Wütend wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der Grünhaarige stand schließlich nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet vor mir, strich sich lautstark gähnend die Haare aus der Stirn.

Es geht ihm gut.

Ihm ist nichts passiert!

 

Völlig erschöpft fiel ich auf die Knie, starrte ich ungläubig und gleichzeitig unendlich erleichtert an.

Es geht ihm gut!

Doch wie kann das nur sein? Ich bin doch zu spät!

 

,,Was ziehst du hier für eine Show ab?! Man, mir dröhnt der Schädel und du klingelst mich nur aus dem Schlaf um hier `nen Romeo und Julia-Abklatsch hinzulegen?!``

Normalerweise ist Orga nicht so unfreundlich zu mir, doch wenn er einen Kater hat, wie in diesem Fall mehr als nur deutlich merkbar, ist er meist sehr ungehalten, wenn man ihn aus dem Schlaf reißt oder anderweitig seinen Kopfschmerzen nicht gerade produktiv entgegen wirkt.

 

,,Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, Mann! Weißt du, was für scheiß Sorgen er sich um dich gemacht hat?!``, fuhr Sting den Studenten an, doch dieser funkelte ihn nur wütend an.

,,Was bist`n du für`n Vogel?!``

 

Ich ließ mir von dem Blonden wieder auf die Beine helfen und sah ihn dankbar und entschuldigend zugleich an.

Aber es passt nicht zu dem Stalker, sich nicht an seine Worte zu halten, irgendwas stimmt da ganz und gar nicht.

Und diese Vermutung sollte mir auch sogleich bestätigt werden, als meine Handy das zweite Mal an diesem Tag vibrierte und ich mit zittrigen Fingern die eingegangene Nachricht öffnete.

Ich muss den ganzen Schock erstmal richtig verdauen, ich habe noch das Gefühl eines Schleiers vor meinen Augen, alles dreht sich, das war einfach viel zu viel Aufregung auf einmal.

Doch es sollte noch viel, viel schlimmer kommen.....

 

 

 

_~ Du hast verloren, Darling. ~_

 

 

 

Verloren?

Aber was meint er damit?

Ich bin doch bei Orga und ihm ist nichts passiert. Ich verstehe das nicht.

 

Schließlich war es ein Anruf von Minerva, der mir die grausame Erkenntnis brachte, mir meinen fatalen Fehler vor Augen führte....

 

,Rogue?`

Sie klang aufgeregt, verzweifelt, schniefte und weinte leise vor sich hin.

,Minerva....was ist passiert?`

Wollte ich es wirklich wissen?

,Rufus.....es wurde angegriffen.`

Mein Magen drehte sich um, es war wie ein heftiger Schlag ins Gesicht.

,Er liegt im Krankenhaus. Ihm wurde das Auge ausgestochen. Er wird auf diesem jetzt nie wieder sehen können.`

Und dann war plötzlich alles klar.

Nicht Orga, sonder Rufus sollte das Opfer sein. Von Anfang an!

Wie mein Stalker schon sagte, ich habe verloren!

Und ich begriff es erst jetzt!

Und das alles nur, weil ich nicht richtig nachgedacht habe, zu der falschen Person geeilt bin.

Rufus verliert wegen mir, NUR WEGEN MIR, das Augenlicht auf einer Seite!

Das ist alles nur meine Schuld, nur meine, denn ohne mich, hätte ihm der Stalker nie etwas angetan.

 

Mir wurde schlecht, es prallte mit solch einer Wucht auf mich herab, dass ich nicht mehr fähig war es zurückzuhalten und erbarmungslos suchte sich mein Mageninhalt einen Weg nach draußen, zwang mich dazu, mir die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen, den Boden unter meinen Füßen zu besudeln und als ihr Eigentum markieren.

 

,,Woah. Was denn jetzt los?``

Orga starrte mich fassungslos und angewidert zugleich an, betrachtete argwöhnisch mit gefurchter Stirn mein Erbrochenes, begriff das Ausmaß der Situation nicht einmal ansatzweise. Aber wie könnte er auch. Schließlich ist er total unwissend.

 

 

Und als ich mich irgendwann endlich wieder mehr oder weniger gefangen habe, war Sting so freundlich, mich zu meinem Freund ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

,,Es tut mir so Leid.``, hauchte ich verzweifelt, konnte kaum die Kraft aufrecht erhalten, meinen Blick auf dem Langhaarigen zu lassen, zu viel war dafür die Welle des Hasses auf mich selbst, der Enttäuschung, der Trauer und des Schmerzes.

Sein linkes Auge war verbunden, das Blut sickerte bereits erneut durch den Verband und er hielt eine Schmerztablette in der Hand, die er mit einem Glas Wasser seine Kehle runter spülte.

 

,,Wofür entschuldigst du dich denn? Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld.``

Seine Stimme war so sanft, so liebevoll, dass es alles nur noch schlimmer machte.

,,Doch. Das ist es.``

 

Verständnislos legte er den Kopf schief, doch ich hatte nicht die Kraft, es ihm zu erzählen. Ihm zu beichten, dass ICH der Grund für den Überfall auf ihn war.

 

Sting stand schweigend im Türrahmen und betrachtete die Situation mit unergründlichem Blick, ließ keine unnötigen Emotionen nach außen dringen.

Zwar musterte ihn Rufus fragend, doch er sagte nichts zu meinem Begleiter.

 

,,Es tut mir so unendlich leid.``, murmelte ich erneut, sah ihn aus Augen an, als wäre gerade die ganze Welt zusammengebrochen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

,,Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du dich nicht zu entschuldigen brauchst. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber irgendwas an mir hat meinem Angreifer wohl nicht gepasst. Aber das hat doch nichts mit dir zu tun.``

Er lächelte, griff nach meinen Händen und drückte sie sanft und dennoch bestimmt.

,,Doch. Hat es.``, nuschelte ich, wand den Blick ab, konnte es nicht mehr ertragen meinen Freund anzusehen.

Er begriff scheinbar, dass hinter all dem viel mehr zu stecken schien, als er erst gedacht hatte, doch in seinem Blick spiegelte sich weder Vorwurf noch Misstrauen wieder. Und auch verstand er, dass ich momentan viel zu aufgewühlt war, um mit ihm darüber reden zu können, also beugte er sich letztlich sachte vor und hauchte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

,,Selbst wenn. Was es auch ist, ich gebe dir ganz bestimmt nicht die Schuld dafür. Auch wenn ich auf meinem linken Auge jetzt nie wieder sehen werde können, es hätte noch schlimmer kommen können. Wenigstens hat er mir nur ein Auge ausgestochen und nicht gleich beide.``

Er lachte bitter, so falsch und deprimiert und es zerriss mir endgültig das Herz.

Ich kann nicht!  
Ich muss hier weg!

Ich bekomme gleich einen kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch!

 

,,Vergib mir.``, hauchte ich dem Langhaarigen noch zu, ehe ich meine Hände von ihm riss und aus dem Raum rauschte, so schnell wie ich nur konnte, das Krankenhaus verließ, erst vor dem Auto des Blonden zum Stehen kam, mich an dieses lehnte und zitternd die Hände in meinen Haaren vergrub, stockend ein- und ausatmete.

Mein Herz rast viel zu schnell, es pocht schmerzvoll gegen meine Brust. Meine Kehle brennt, ist unnatürlich trocken.

Ich will nicht mehr.

Kann er mich nicht endlich einfach holen kommen und dem ein Ende setzten? Es ist mir total egal, was er mir antut, aber er soll meine Freunde aus dem Spiel lassen. Sie haben nichts damit zu tun!

 

,,Du warst vielleicht schnell weg. Alles in Ordnung?``

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach mir aus, wollte mir durch die Haare fahren, doch ich zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er sie sofort wieder weg zog und mich völlig überfordert anblinzelte.

,,Hey. Mach jetzt keinen Scheiß! Wehe, du bekommst mir hier jetzt `nen Anfall oder so was.``

Besorgnis spiegelte sich in seinen blauen Seelenspiegeln wieder und ich starrte ihn verstört an.

Alles dreht sich!

Mein Körper bebt.

Kann man durch seelische Folter so einen Kollaps bekommen?

 

,,Rogue? Rogue!``

Er packte mich an den Schultern, schüttelte mich und als er sah, das das scheinbar nichts brachte, nicht den gewünschten Effekt erzielte, probiert er eine andere Methode aus und zog mich einfach prompt zu sich in seine Arme, drückte mich an seine muskulöse Brust.

Und es tat gut, so unendlich gut!

 

Fahrig legte ich meine Arme um ihn, drückte mich näher an den Blonden und war so dankbar dafür, dass er in dieser schweren Zeit für mich da ist, trotz der Gefahr in der er nun unmittelbar schwebt. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist mein Stalker gerade lediglich ein paar Meter von mir entfernt und beobachtet mich gerade wieder. Und nach dem was Rufus passiert ist, würde ich es ihm auch keinesfalls verübeln, wenn er sich jetzt doch von mir distanziert.

Doch er tat es nicht. Und das obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass ihm möglicherweise das Selbe oder gar noch schlimmeres blühen könnte.

 

Doch es half tatsächlich, ich beruhigte mich allmählich wieder, seine Nähe, seine Wärme, seine ruhiger Herzschlag....all das trug dazu bei, dass ich immer mehr und mehr Vertrauen zu ihm schöpfte, mich wohl fühlte und fallen ließ. Vielleicht ist es naiv von mir, ich kenne ihn kaum, wer weiß in was für krumme Machenschaften er eventuell verwickelt ist, doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Zu mir war er so nett, so verdammt freundlich, wie soll ich ihm da nur misstrauen?

Dabei locken die meisten Verbrecher ihre Opfer mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

Mag sein, dass ich ein Narr bin aber jetzt in diesem Moment, ist es mir gerad herzlich egal.

 

 

,,Geht`s wieder?``, fragte er sanft, strich mir vorsichtig durch die Haare.

Ich nickte sachte, dann fing er leise zu kichern an, seine Brust vibrierte dabei angenehm und bescherte mir Schauer vom Feinsten.

,,Dein Freund, dieser.....Rufus.....kann es sein, dass der was von dir will?``

Ich drückte mich ein wenig von ihm, sah ihn mit finsterem Blick an.

,,Ich wüsste nicht, was daran so lustig sein soll. Aber ja, das ist er. Leider.``

,,Na wenn das allen passiert, die sich in dich verlieben, dann halleluja.``

Er lachte und irgendwie steckte er mich damit an.

Und es war unendlich befreiend.

,,Dann pass besser auf, dass du dich nicht auch noch in mich verliebst.``, scherzte ich, löste mich nun endgültig aus seiner Umarmung und lächelte minimal.

,,Oh. Dafür könnte es schon zu spät sein. Aber ich gebe mein bestes, dem entgegen zu wirken und aufzupassen, dass ich keine Gefühle für dich entwickle.``

Ob er das nun ernst meinte oder nicht, wusste ich nicht, doch das war mir gerade auch egal.

 

,,Aber von ihm willst du nichts, oder?``

Er nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Krankenhaus und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Nein.``

Erst schien er dazu noch was sagen zu wollen, doch schließlich schloß er nur kurz die Augen und wechselte letztenendes das Thema.

,,Du solltest dich ein wenig ablenken. Das wird dir gut tun. Diese ganze Stalkergeschichte hat dafür gesorgt, dass du gerade beinahe einen nervlichen Zusammenbruch erlitten hättest. Lass uns etwas unternehmen. Worauf hast du Lust?``

Ein durchaus verlockendes Angebot, das muss ich wirklich zugeben, aber ob das so eine gute Idee ist? Andererseits.....warum eigentlich auch nicht.

 

,,Egal was?``

,,Jup.``

Sein Grinsen wurde noch eine ganze Spur breiter und ein erwartungsvolles Funkeln spiegelte sich bereits in seinen Augen, gespannt wartete er auf meine Antwort.

,,Das passt ganz gut. Heute gibt mein Lieblingsautor eine Autogrammstunde. Und gleich daneben ist ein Buchladen.``

Er sah mich an, als hätte ich ihm gerade den Aufbau eines Wasserkochers auf Hebräisch erklärt, sah mich bedeppert an.

,,Äh...bitte was?``

,,Nicht gut?``

,,Nun ja.....``, er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, wand seinen Blick peinlich berührt gen Boden.

,,.....ich dachte eigentlich, du würdest etwas.....Spektakuläreres vorschlagen.``

Ich kicherte leise.

,,Für mich ist das "spektakulär". Aber schlag du ruhig was vor, mir ist das eigentlich ziemlich egal.``

,,Hm....``

Nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten, neigte den Kopf.

,,Okay. Dann lass uns erst zu deiner Autogrammstunde gehen und danach gehen wir schick essen. Ich lad dich ein. Hab nämlich mächtig Hunger, denn wir sind ja beide noch nicht zum Essen gekommen, gab wichtigeres zu tun.``

Ich wusste natürlich sofort, worauf er hinaus wollte. Immerhin sind wir ja gleich kurz nach dem Aufstehen los gestürmt, also hat er schon recht. Wobei ich erst jetzt richtig realisiere, dass auch mein Magen bereits nach einer Mahlzeit verlangt.

,,Klingt das gut für dich?``, fragte er noch einmal sicherheitshalber nach und ich nickte ihm bestätigend zu, gab ihm mein Einverständnis.

 

Danach setzten wir uns in sein Auto und fuhren los...

 

 

 

 

_~ to be continune ~_


	8. 8. Kapitel 7 – zweiter Gehilfe

,,Boah. Wer hätte gedacht, dass man für ein Autogramm so lange anstehen muss.``

 

,,Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass hier ist nicht so deins.``

 

,,So meinte ich das nicht. Ich kann es einfach grundsätzlich nicht ausstehen, so lange in einer Schlange warten zu müssen und sei es nur beim Einkaufen im Discounter.``

 

Sting verlagerte sein Gewicht vom rechten auf das linke Bein und drehte seinen Kopf dann in eine andere Richtung, sah angestrengt zur Seite, fixierte ein bestimmtes Gebäude und ich konnte es ihm bereits ansehen, wie sich in seinem Kopf wohl ein bestimmter Gedanke festsetzte und manifestierte.

Jedoch handelte es sich bei diesem offenbar um nichts Weltbewegendes.

 

,,Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?``

 

Wie gesagt, kein sonderlich spektakulärer Einfall, aber immerhin.

 

Der Blonde sah mich fragend an, doch ich schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

,,Lieber einen Kakao.``

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich ja nichts gegen Kaffee einzuwenden, aber momentan ist mir einfach nicht danach.

Der Größere nickte, wuschelte mir noch einmal durch die Haare und ging mit einem „gleich wieder da“ von dannen, steuerte den kleinen Getränkestand an.

 

Die Schlange setzte sich in Bewegung und schleppend verringerte sich die Menge, doch es dauerte ewig, bis man wirklich vorwärts kam. Ich glaube, Sting hätte jetzt gerade wohl so etwas wie „das muss wahre Fanliebe sein“ von sich gegeben und dabei spöttisch den Mund zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich bei diesem Gedanken auf meine Züge und ich wand meinen Kopf erneut zu dem Getränkestand, beobachtete den Älteren dabei, wie er über irgendwas wild mit dem Verkäufer diskutierte, was ihm wohl nicht zu passen schien.

 

Es ist nicht zu leugnen, dass ich den Blauäugigen mehr mag, als es vielleicht unbedingt gut für mich ist. Oder eher für ihn. Denn wenn ich bedenke, was mit Rufus passiert ist und die rasende Eifersucht des Stalkers in Betracht ziehe, ist es dann nicht auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er Sting etwas antut?

Ob er mich jetzt in diesem Moment auch gerade beobachtet?

Vielleicht ist er ja sogar ganz nah, steht auch irgendwo mit in der Menschenschlange, den Blick stets unbemerkt auf mich gerichtet. Und ich würde ihn noch nicht einmal erkennen, selbst wenn er unmittelbar vor mir stehen würde. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals.

 

Ein bitteres Lachen entkam meiner Kehle und ich starrt den Boden zu meinen Füßen an.

 

Ich fühle mich wohl bei Sting. Wohler als ich sollte. Obwohl er eigentlich fast noch ein Fremder für mich sein sollte, kommt er mir seltsam vertraut vor. Fast, als würde ich ihn bereits eine Ewigkeit kennen. Immerhin habe ich ihm in der kurzen Zeit die wir uns jetzt gerade einmal kennen, mehr Vertrauen geschenkt, als so manch einem meiner langjährigen Freunde. Wäre es nicht durchaus plausibler gewesen, Orga in die Sache mit dem Stalker einzuweihen, statt meinen neuen Nachbarn?

Doch dieser wäre ohnehin nicht so verständnisvoll gewesen, er hat einfach einen komplett anderen Charakter, hätte mir nicht mitten in der Nacht bei sich Unterkunft gewährt. Oder vielleicht auch doch. Ich weiß es nicht. Fazit ist nur, ich bin zu Sting gerannt. Und nicht zu meinem besten Freund. Vielleicht auch nur, weil er in dem Moment die am nahesten gelegene Person war, doch innerlich spürte ich selbst, dass das nur eine billige Ausrede war, nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Da hätte ich ja auch zu jedem anderen Nachbarn laufen können.

Doch seltsamerweise war mir in dem Moment bewusst gewesen, dass ich mich bei keinem so sicher und geborgen gefühlt hätte, wie bei dem Blonden.

Er war anders, er war so verständnisvoll, so ruhig, hielt trotz allem zu mir und wies mich nicht in die nächstbeste Klapse ein. Er hat mir geglaubt. Und das ist alles andere als selbstverständlich bei so einer verrückten Story.

 

Dennoch, ich bezweifele sehr stark, dass Orga nach all den Aktionen die ich in letzter Zeit abgezogen habe, die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lässt. Er wird mich mit Fragen löchern, hat schon länger gemerkt, dass in letzter Zeit etwas mit mir nicht stimmt und ich werde ihn früher oder später wohl oder übel alles erzählen müssen. Das bin ich ihm schuldig. Eigentlich auch Rufus, aber das brachte ich einfach nicht übers Herz. Es war schon schwer genug, mich überhaupt dazu zu überwinden, es jemandem zu erzählen, bei dem Grünhaarigen wird es noch schwerer, doch bei Rufus ist es einfach ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Je mehr er davon weiß, desto gefährlicher ist es für ihn.

Morgen werde ich ihn aber auf jeden Fall noch mal im Krankenhaus besuchen, aber vermutlich muss er eh nicht lange in diesem bleiben, sobald sein Auge erst einmal für`s erste versorgt ist.

 

 

Ein heißes Getränk vor meiner Nase, riss mich letztendlich aus meinen Gedanken und dankbar griff ich nach dem Kakao, bedachte Sting mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns.

 

,,Alter, dieser dämliche Verkäufer! Ist es nicht einfach nur mega dreist von dem, für einen Würfel Zucker mehr als üblich, gleich noch mal extra was zu verlangen?! Ich glaube, der hat sie nicht mehr alle! Von wegen „Umsätze“! Der geht schon nicht wegen einem scheiß Zuckerwürfel pleite und wenn doch, dann geschieht das diesem unfreundlichen Geizkragen nur Recht!``

Sting fluchte, nahm genervt einen Schluck seines Kaffees, hatte dabei so eine säuerliche Miene aufgesetzt, dass ich einfach nicht mehr an mich halten konnte und zu lachen anfing.

,,Sicher. Du hast schon Recht. Aber du solltest dich wegen so einer Lappalie nun wirklich nicht so aufregen.``

,,Nenn du es ruhig Lappalie, ich nenne es Service. Wenn der pleite geht, dann nur, weil der mit seiner Art all seine Kunden vergrault.``

Dann richtete er seine eisblauen Augen auf mich, sah mich eine Weile musternd an, ehe er plötzlich sanft zu lächeln anfing.

,,Es ist zwar ganz schön gemein von dir, sich an meinem Leid zu ergötzen, aber hey. Immerhin habe ich dich zum Lachen gebracht. Sage ich doch, ein bisschen Ablenkung tut dir gut.``

Erst jetzt realisierte ich, wie Recht er doch mit seinen Worten hatte, wie gut ich die ganze Sache mit diesem Psychopathen schon allein durch so einen lächerlichen Zwischenfall ausblenden konnte. Wie gut ich die Sache durch IHN verdrängen konnte.

 

,,Du solltest öfter lachen. Und lächeln. Das passt viel besser zu dir. Außerdem bist du dann fast unwiderstehlich.``, er grinste, wackelte verschwörerisch mit den Augenbrauen und wo solcher Art Komplimente aus dem Mund des Älteren damals noch ein seltsames Gefühl in meiner Magengegend ausgelöst hatten, brachten sie mich jetzt dazu, auf sein Spiel einzugehen, mich seltsam befreit zu fühlen.

 

,,Was denn, nur fast?``, gab ich neckisch zurück, machte mich über meinen Kakao her.

,,Oho. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Herr so von sich überzeugt sein kann.``

,,Es gibt vieles, dass du über mich nicht weißt.``

 

Plötzlich beugte er sich unvermittelt zu mir vor, lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine, sah mir tief in die Augen, die Stimmung war mit einem mal komplett umgeschlagen.

,,Dann hilf mir doch, es heraus zu finden.``, flüsterte er.

 

Das Verhalten des Anderen verwirrte mich ungemein, löste in mir den starken Drang nach Flucht aus und doch verharrte ich an Ort und Stelle, war irgendwie auch unglaublich neugierig darauf, was nun passieren würde, wollte den Grund seines plötzlichen Stimmungswechsels heraus finden.  
Die Nähe zu ihm machte mich nervös, ich fühlte mich unwohl und doch war da auch dieses seltsame Kribbeln in mir, erwartungsvoll, vorfreudig.

 

Und dann spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen, flüchtig, gerade einmal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, eher wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings. Es war eher ein Hauch, als denn ein wirklicher Kuss und dennoch ließ es meine Lippen beben, ja förmlich brennen und nach mehr verlangen.

 

,,Äh....tut mir Leid. Es hat mich irgendwie so überkommen. Entschuldige.``

Hastig entfernet sich Sting wieder von mir, kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, hatte den Blick abgewandt, schien über sein eigenes Verhalten mehr als nur verwirrt zu sein. Verständlich.

 

,,Schon okay.``, murmelte ich nur, spürte nach wie vor noch das Kribbeln auf meinen Lippen.

 

 

 

Irgendwann waren schließlich auch wir an der Reihe und nachdem ich mein Autogramm stolz in den Händen hielt, sind wir Essen gegangen.

 

Und letztlich kamen wir wieder Zuhause an.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

,,Soll ich wirklich nicht mit kommen?``

 

,,Ach was. Ich hole nur ein paar Klamotten, das schaffe ich schon. Dauert auch nicht lange.``

 

,,Na gut.``

Unsicher drückte mir Sting seinen Wohnungsschlüssel in die Hand und verschwand dann in deren Inneren, während ich nervös meine eigene Wohnung betrat.

Tief atmete ich ein und wieder aus, schaltete das Licht im Flur ein.

Suchend sah ich mich um, doch erblicken konnte ich niemanden. Zum Glück.

 

Mit einem Hauch von Erleichterung schritt ich schließlich Richtung Schlafzimmer.

 _Ganz ruhig. Du holst nur ein paar Klamotten und gehst dann wieder rüber,_ versuchte ich mich selbst gedanklich zu beruhigen, griff mit zitternden Fingern nach der Türklinke meines Schlafzimmers.

Verdammt! Ich benehme mich wirklich erbärmlich!

Wird schon keiner da sein!

 

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür ein Stück weit, schielte in den verlassenen Raum, atmete zittrig aus, als ich auch hier niemanden im Inneren des Raumes vorfand.

 

Dann betrat ich das Zimmer schließlich, steuerte meinen Kleiderschrank an und öffnete ihn fahrig, kramte ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen heraus.

 

Sicher, Sting hätte mich sofort ins Innere meiner Wohnung begleitet, hätte ich ihn nur darum gebeten, aber ich wollte wenigstens noch das letzte Stück meiner Würde waren und nicht ganz so schwach auf meinen Nachbarn wirken.

Doch hätte ich den Funken Stolz mal lieber herunter geschluckt.

 

,,Hallo Rogue.``

 

Ich zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass ich vor lauter Schreck die Klamotten aus meinen Hände fallen ließ, schockgeweitete die Augen aufriss und nicht fähig war, mich zu bewegen, war wie gelähmt vor Angst. Ich schnappte unregelmäßig nach Luft, drehte mich voll blanker Panik um, als ich Schritte auf mich zukommen hörte, entsetzt die beiden fremden Personen vor mir anstarrte.

 

Wobei mir nur einer der beiden fremd war, den anderen erkannte ich als diesen Natsu wieder.

Besagter saß grinsend auf meinem Bett, sah mich kalt an, überließ seinem Kumpanen das alleinige Handeln, der unmittelbar auf mich zuschritt und erst direkt vor mir zum Stehen kam.

 

,,Wie kann man nur auf so einen billigen Trick herein fallen? Auch mal daran gedacht, hinter die Tür zu sehen?``

 

Wer ist das?

Ist ER das?!

Der Stalker?!

 

,,Ach, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht bei dir vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Cobra. Freut mich.``

 

Cobra?

Wer soll das sein?

Ich habe noch nie etwas von einem Cobra gehört!

 

Besagte Person hatte braune, nach oben gegeelte Haare, stechend lilane Augen, spitze Ohren und erinnerte mich aus einem mir undefinierbaren Grund extrem an eine Schlange.

Seine Stimme war schneidend, gehässig, abwertend, ließ mir eiskalte Schauer den Rücken herunter laufen.

 

Er platzierte seine Oberarme rechts und links von meinem Kopf, musterte mich interessiert, ergötzte sich an der blanken Panik in meinen Augen, lachte spöttisch.

,,Jetzt sieh mich doch nicht so an, als wäre ich der Henker höchstpersönlich. Ich tue dir schon nichts. Ich bin nur hier, um mich dir vorzustellen und dir ein kleines Präsent abzuliefern.``

Verständnislos blickte ich ihn an.

Er will mir nichts tun? Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?

Oder soll das etwa heißen, er ist doch nicht der Stalker?

Immerhin hat mir dieser Natsu damals auch nichts getan.

 

Automatisch wanderte mein Blick zu dem Punk und dieser winkte mir gespielt freundlich zu, machte es sich auf meinem Bett bequem.

 

,,Ach ich sehe, du scheinst zu begreifen. Cleveres Kerlchen. Dein Verehrer hat dir doch geschrieben, dass er zwei Gehilfen hat. Natsu kennst du ja bereits. Nun, ich bin sein zweiter Freund. Du hast deine vorhergehende Gelegenheit mich kennen zu lernen, ja leider vergeudet. Aber dafür hatte ich jede Menge Spaß mit deinem Freund.``

Er lachte, grinste dreckig und mich traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

,,Du.....Du warst es! Du hast Rufus das angetan!``

,,Sieh mal einer an, du kannst ja doch sprechen.``

 

,,Schade dass du bei der Party nicht mit da warst. Wir hätten unser Widersehen gebührend feiern können.``, mischte sich plötzlich Natsu mit ein, legte sich bäuchlings auf die Matratze und bedachte mich mit einem provozierenden Blick.

 

Natsu......

Gajeels Freund.....

 

Scheiße!

Was ist, wenn es doch Gajeel war!

Aber....nein.....

 

,,Woher kennst du Gajeel?``, beschloß ich also schließlich, die Frage einfach direkt an ihn zu richten, ignorierte sein Lachen.

,,Warum? Verdächtigst du ihn? Der Arme. Du tust ihm Unrecht. Ich kenne ihn schon seit Kinderzeiten.``

 

Ich erwiderte nichts darauf, wusste eh nicht, ob ich mich auf seine Worte verlassen konnte. Wer garantiert mir schon, dass sie auch der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Stattdessen wanderte mein Blick wieder zu dem Schlangentyp vor mir, spiegelte nichts als puren Hass und Abscheu wieder.

 

,,Alle Achtung. Der Kampfeswille in dir scheint erwacht zu sein.``

Er beugte sich noch näher zu mir herab, flüsterte mir zu.

,,Denk erst gar nicht daran, zur Polizei zu gehen. Du hast ohnehin keine Beweise, dass ich es war, es würde dir also rein gar nichts bringen. Zudem wäre das gegen die Regeln.``

 

Plötzlich griff er unermittelt nach meiner Hand, drückte mir ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand.

 

,,Das schenke ich dir. Viel Spaß damit.``

 

Dann entfernte sich der Braunhaarige endlich von mir, ließ mir wieder Platz zum Atmen und mit einem überschwänglichen Abschiedsgruß verschwanden die beiden schließlich aus dem Fenster, sprangen einfach hinaus.

 

Völlig erschöpft ließ ich mich schließlich an der Wand meines Schrankes herunter gleiten, schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf.

Das ist krank!

So krank!

Ich drehe noch durch!

 

Ich wollte meinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben, als mir plötzlich wieder einfiel, dass ich ja noch das seltsame Päckchen in den Händen hielt.

 

Unwohl sah ich es an, hielt es vor mir und öffnete es schließlich zögerlich, bereit, den Inhalt dessen zu sehen.

Doch als ich es dann erblickte, wurde mir so speiübel, dass ich mir schockiert die Hände vor den Mund schlug, mit aller Macht einen entsetzten Schrei zurück hielt und voller Wucht das Päckchen mitsamt dem Inhalt von mir trat.

 

Es flog bis an die Wand, knallte dagegen und landete schließlich auf dem Boden. Der Inhalt, Rufus ausgestochenes Auge rollte heraus und blieb direkt so vor mir liegen, dass mich die Pupille anklagend ansah, als wäre ich Schuld, dass das Organ von seinem Besitzer getrennt worden ist.

Was ja so gesehen auch meine Schuld war.

Denn hätte ich Rufus nicht so nah an mich heran gelassen, wäre mein Stalker niemals so eifersüchtig geworden und hätte das dem Langhaarigen niemals angetan.

 

Schluchzend erhob ich mich kraftlos, schnappte mir schließlich ein paar Klamotten und rannte aus der Wohnung, knallte die Tür hinter mir zu, hastete zu Stings Wohnung, schloss auf und flüchtete mich schließlich in diese, ließ die Sachen einfach achtlos auf den Boden fallen und rannte zu Sting ins Wohnzimmer, schmiss mich ihm unvermittelt in die Arme.

 

,,Whoa. Alles okay? Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass du solange gebraucht hast.``

Diesmal machte ich mir nicht mehr die Mühe, meine Tränen zurückzuhalten, das Bild von Rufus bloßem Auge auf meinem Boden fraß sich erbarmungslos in mein Gedächtnis, ließ mir schmerzhaft den Magen zusammen ziehen.

Wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Rettungsreifen, klammerte ich mich an dem Blonden fest, ließ meinen salzigen Tränen freien lauf, tränkte sein Oberteil damit.

 

Verwirrt strich er mir über den Rücken.

,,Was ist passiert?``, fragte er vorsichtig, während ich ihm unter Schluchzen die Begegnung mit Natsu und diesem Cobra berichtete.

 

,,Die haben dir allen ernstes das Auge deines Freundes geschenkt?``

Ungläubig starrte er mich an, legte seine Arme auf meine Schultern und drückte mich ein wenig von sich.

Ich nickte halbherzig, strich mir mit dem Ärmel meines Pullovers über die feuchten Augen.

,,Alter! Wie krank ist das denn!``

 

,,Rogue! Verdammt, du musst endlich zur Polizei gehen! Das ist doch nicht mehr normal! Du weißt wie die aussehen, du weißt, sie sie heißen! Worauf wartest du noch?!``

,,Nein. Ich gehe nicht zur Polizei.``

,,Warum denn nicht? Das ist die beste Lösung!``

,,NEIN!``

Geschockt ließ mich der Blauäugige los, sah mich verwirrt an.

 

,,Ich darf nicht zur Polizei. Er hat es mir verboten. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ER aussieht. Und er ist unberechenbar. Wenn ich mich nicht an seine Regeln halte, passiert womöglich etwas viel, VIEL schlimmeres. Und die beiden handeln nach SEINEM Befehl!``

 

Dann verkeilte ich meine Hände in seinem Oberteil, sah ich flehend und voller Verzweiflung an.

,,Aber du bist in Gefahr. Bitte, du musst dich in Zukunft von mir fern halten. Er tut dir sonst auch was an. Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen! Ich komme schon zurecht. Verzeih mir, dass ich dir so viel zugemutet habe.``

,,Spinnst du?! Du denkst doch nicht allen ernstes, dass ich dich im Stich lasse! Nach all dem, was bis jetzt schon passiert ist.``

,,Aber....``

,,Nichts „aber“! Ich habe dir gesagt, ich halte zu dir! Und mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Als Gefängniswärter ist Selbstverteidigung Pflicht. Ich kann also gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich mache mir viel mehr Sorgen um dich. Und du gehst gefälligst nie wieder alleine in deine Wohnung rüber, solange dieser gestörte Freak nicht hinter Gittern sitzt.``

Er legte seine Hände an meine Wangen, sah mich bestimmt und fest an, duldete keine Widerrede.

Und ich ergab mich, hatte überhaupt nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, mich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen, mich gegen seine Fürsorge zu sträuben.

 

,,Danke.``

 

,,Wie kann ich ich dafür erkenntlich zeigen?``, sprach ihn dann an, registrierte seinen seltsamen Blick auf mir.

,,Erkenntlich?``, wiederholte er perplex, schien nicht genau zu wissen, worauf ich hinaus wollte.

,,Ja. Für all das, was du bisher für mich getan hast.``

 

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper, er setzte sich in Bewegung, drängte mich binnen Sekunden auf die Couch, platzierte sich über mir, sah mich verlangend an.

 

,,Erkenntlich, fragst du? Weißt du, was du da sagst? Du wirfst einem Löwen das Fressen vor die Nase! Ich bin fasziniert von dir. Unglaublich fasziniert! Schon als ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe, als du am Tag meines Einzugs über meinen Karton gestolpert bist, wusste ich, dass du etwas ganz besonderes bist. Deine roten Augen ziehen mich magisch an, deine Stimme klingt wie Melodie in meinen Ohren, deine Haut ist wie flüssiger Honig, deine ganze Ausstrahlung bringt mich ganz durcheinander und als du plötzlich mitten in der Nacht vor mir standest, war ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Ich weiß, das ist total lächerlich, ja beinahe absurd und klingt wie aus einem schlechten Liebesfilm, aber glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Verdammt, ja, ich habe mich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt und das bereits bei unserem ersten Treffen. Gott, wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich will. Und doch halte ich mich mit aller Macht zurück, denn ich weiß, dass du verletzlich bist, dass du Angst hast, ich würde dir etwas tun. Dieser Irre macht dir im Moment so dermaßen das Leben schwer, dass du gerade ganz andere Sorgen als eine Liebesdrama hast. Also habe ich geschwiegen, versucht, einfach nur für sich da zu sein, dich mir näher zu bringen. Doch es war eine Qual, die reinste Tortur für mich. Ich kenne dich erst so kurze Zeit und doch liebe ich dich mehr als jeden anderen auf der Welt. Und als ich dich vorhin geküsst habe.....obwohl es nur so kurz war, seitdem brenne ich förmlich vor unterdrücktem Verlangen! Und jetzt kommst du allen ernstes an und fragst mich, wie du dich erkenntlich zeigen kannst?! Weißt du, was du damit in mir auslöst?! Doch ich könnte dir nie weh tun. Ich würde nie etwas tun, was du nicht willst.``

 

Er beendete seinen Monolog, hatte einen bitteren Glanz in den Augen, vergrub schließlich sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge, schwieg beharrlich, während mir ein heißer Schauer nach dem nächsten den Rücken hinunter lief, mir eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bescherte.

 

Das war......

Dieses Liebesgeständnis ging mir unter die Haut, brannte sich dort fest, infizierte es wie eine Art giftige Säure.

Es ist nicht möglich, bei so einem Geständnis kalt zu bleiben, nicht zu erweichen.

Er hat Recht, Liebe auf den ersten Blick, das klingt so.....an den Haaren herbei gezogen, so surreal. Und dennoch.....er hat nicht gelogen. Er will mich tatsächlich.

Und obwohl er mich so sehr will, hält er sich mit aller Macht zurück, mich anzufassen, bebt am ganzen Körper vor unterdrücktem Verlangen, wartet auf eine Antwort, ein Erwiderung, ein Zeichen, dass ich ihn nicht ablehne.

Doch was soll ich tun?

Ich bin gerade maßlos überfordert.

Und mir kamen Worte in den Sinn....

 

 

_Mein Freund ist verrückt nach dir. Er ist krankhaft abhängig von dir. Er ist so von dir besessen, dass er sich sogar das Leben nehmen wollte, vor lauter Verzweiflung._

 

_.....die Person, die dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt liebt._

 

 

Es schüttelt mich, ließ mein Herz schmerzhaft schlagen.

Was ist.....

Was ist, wenn ER der Stalker ist?

Was soll ich denn nach so einem Liebesgeständnis denken?

Andererseits....wenn er es wirklich wäre, würde er sich jetzt nicht zurück halten, er würde sich einfach nehmen, was er will und hätte sich bestimmt nicht selbst gedroht.

Er würde nicht, wie Sting es jetzt tut, darauf warten, was ich ihm sage, DASS ich ihm überhaupt etwas sage.

Vermutlich hätte er mich schon längst einfach vergewaltigt.

Ich wollte doch niemandem mehr voreilig beschuldigen.

 

 

,,Weißt du, als du geschlafen hast und Gray und Gerard hier waren, da habe ich es ihnen erzählt. Das ich verliebt bin, meine ich. Sie haben gelacht, mich „Idiot“ genannt, so schnell könnte man sich gar nicht verlieben, haben sie gemeint.``

 

Er lachte bitter, drückte sich an mich, vergrub seine Hände in meinen pechschwarzen Haaren.

 

,,Als du dann runter gekommen bist, haben sie mit Absicht diese dumme Frage gestellt, ob ich mit dir anbändle. Sie wollten sehen, wie DU darauf reagierst......sicher, die beiden sind meine Freunde, doch in der Hinsicht sind sie einfach verständnislos.``

 

Er wartet nach wie vor noch auf ein Wort der Erwiderung von mir.

Aber so gesehen....was sprach schon groß dagegen? Ich bin single und es ist nicht so, dass ich mir nichts mit dem Größeren vorstellen konnte. Bei ihm war es auch anders als bei Rufus, mit dem Langhaarigen kann ich einfach nichts anfangen, da waren von meiner Seite aus eben nicht ein Hauch der Gefühle da.

 

Zudem tut es mir in der Seele weh, ihn so deprimiert zu sehen.

Und....nach all dem, was er für mich getan hat, bin ich es ihm da nicht irgendwie schuldig, zumindest eine Chance zu geben?

 

 

,,Sting.``

 

Nach kurzem Zögern hob er schließlich endlich den Kopf, sah mir tief in die stechend roten Augen, zauberte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

Sachte legte ich ihm die Hände an die Wangen, sah ihn liebevoll an.

,,Es ist zwar nicht viel was ich dir geben kann, aber wenn du mit mir zufrieden bist.``

 

Zaghaft zog ich sein Gesicht zu mir runter und verschloß meine Lippen mit seinen, erst zurückhaltend, probierend, schüchtern, doch mit der Zeit immer wilder, leidenschaftlicher und verlangender.

Fordernd leckte er mir über die Unterlippe, ließ durch meinen ganzen Körper elektrisierende Stromschläge schießen, unweigerlich nach mehr verlangen. So was habe ich noch nie gefühlt, kein Kuss den ich bisher erlebt hatte, lässt sich auch nur ansatzweise mit den Gefühlen vergleichen, die gerade durch mich durch strömten.

 

Ich ließ ihn gewähren, öffnete den Mund einen Spalt breit und sofort wurde dies von dem Blonden ausgenutzt, meine Mundhöhle von ihm genaustens erkundet und schließlich stupste er meine Zunge auffordernd an, animierte sie zum Mitmachen.

Ich erwiderte, gab mein bestes, doch unterlag gnadenlos. Aber es war mir egal.

 

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, sah ich dem Anderen schwer atmend in die Augen, gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und Sting irritiert die Stirn in Falten zog, deutlich missgelaunt von mir abließ, es sich aber dennoch nicht nehmen lassen konnte, mir noch einmal einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen, ehe er die Tür ansteuerte.

 

Eine Weile lang passierte gar nichts, meine Gedanken rasten, meine Lippen brannten, ich war noch völlig benebelt und erst als ich ein lautes Poltern von der Eingangstür vernahm, sprang ich erschrocken auf und begab mich ebenfalls in den Flur, starrte geschockt auf das Bild, dass sich mir gerade bot.

 

Die Tür war noch offen, doch Sting war allein, nur ein Messer prangte aus seinem Oberarm, steckte tief in dem Fleisch, das Blut besudelte den Boden und die Hand, mit der sich der Blonde das Messer zischend aus der Wunde zog.

 

,,Sting!``

 

Panisch stolperte ich auf ihn zu, griff nach seinem Arm und besah mir den tiefen Schnitt, als er schmerzerfüllt das Messer auf den Boden fallen ließ, dieses mit einem Klirren aufschlug.

 

,,Was.....was ist passiert?``, fragte ich völlig überfordert, sah ihn voller Sorge an.

,,Keine Ahnung. Ich habe die Tür aufgemacht und plötzlich stand da so ein maskierter Typ vor mir und wollte mir das Messer in die Brust rammen, ich habe es nur meinen Reflexen zu verdanken, dass er lediglich den Arm erwischt hat. Dann ist er auch schon verschwunden.``

 

Ein maskierter Typ? Vielleicht der Stalker. Er hat damals gedroht, Rufus umzubringen, wieso sollte er es auch nicht bei Sting versuchen, wo er doch so tierisch eifersüchtig war und ich ihm doch die letzte Zeit so nahe gekommen bin.

Andererseits klang das schon ein wenig unglaubwürdig.

Aber Sting kann nicht der Stalker sein, er würde sich wohl kaum selbst ein Messer in den Arm rammen, nur um den Verdacht von sich selbst abzulenken, oder?

Andererseits, so gestört wie dieser Irre ist, würde ich ihm so ein Verhalten glatt zutrauen.

 

 

,,Was zieht ihr denn hier für eine filmreife Szene ab?``, erklang urplötzlich eine fremde Stimme und ich riss den Kopf herum, starrte auf die Person, die nun im Hausflur stand und uns ungläubig anstarrte, die Tür war schließlich nach wie vor noch offen.

Und ich kannte die Person. Sehr gut sogar.

 

,,Bruder.``, hauchte ich tonlos, brauchte eine ganze Weile um sicher zu sein, dass das nicht nur ein billiges Trugbild meiner malträtierten Sinne ist, dass mir da gerade vorgespielt wird.

Doch dann schaffte es mein Hirn endlich die ganzen einströmenden Reize ordnungsgemäß zu verarbeiten und dann rannte ich voller Freude zu dem Älteren hin, fiel ihm stürmisch um den Hals, strahlte ihn über das ganze Gesicht an.

 

,,Bruder! Was machst du denn hier?``

,,Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen. Und wie ich sehe, war das eine mehr als gute Idee von mir.``

Sein Blick wanderte zu Sting, sah ihn alles andere als begeistert an, während er beschützend die Arme um mich legte und mich an sich drückte.

 

Ich habe meinen älteren Bruder ewig nicht mehr gesehen, lebt er doch eigentlich in Amerika, kommt meist nur zwei mal im Jahr hier her. Zu meinem Geburtstag und zu Neujahr.

Ich hatte schon immer eine wahnsinnig starke Bindung zu meinem älteren Bruder gehabt, hing extrem an ihn und war deswegen umso glücklicher über den unerwarteten Besuch.

 

Raphael Cheney, 29 Jahre alt ist Chef einer pharmazeutischen Firma in Amerika.

Seine Augen sind genauso blutrot wie meine, seine Haare lang und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Die eine Hälfte war schwarz, die andere hatte er weiß gefärbt. Ein rotes, großes Tattoo zierte seine linke Gesichtshälfte. Sein Blick ist schneidend, abweisend und kalt. Nur mich sieht er anders an. Liebevoll. Beschützerisch.

Er ist größer und muskulöser als ich, trug einen schwarzen, maßgeschneiderten Anzug und hielt einen Koffer in seiner rechten Hand.

 

,,Ich war zufällig geschäftlich in der Nähe und habe die Chance genutzt, mal wieder bei meinem kleinen Bruder vorbei zu schauen. Leider muss ich morgen schon wieder abreisen. Aber Rogue, wer ist das?``

Abschätzig nickte er einmal Richtung meines Nachbarn, sah ihn an, wie Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln. Aber das meint er nicht persönlich. Er ist zu jedem so, der mir zu nahe kommt und bei dem er Angst hat, er würde mir etwas antun.

 

,,Willst du nicht lieber rein kommen? Dann erkläre ich dir alles.``, meinte ich lächelnd, vergessen war der Überfall auf Sting für den Moment.

 

,,Ich hoffe für dich, du hast deine schmutzigen Finger bei dir behalten.``, meinte der Langhaarige drohend, als er mir ins Innere der Wohnung folgte und dabei kurz bei Sting inne hielt.

Dieser hob sofort abwehrend die Hände und sah ihn schief grinsend an.

,,Ich habe ihn nicht angerührt, ich schwöre!``

Ich schmunzelte leicht.

Eiskalt gelogen!

Doch er ist ja schon jetzt von meinem großen Bruder eingeschüchtert, wer kann es ihm da verübeln?

 

 

 

 

_~ to be continune ~_


	9. 9. Kapitel 8 – älterer Bruder

,,Autsch.``  
  
Kurz zuckte Sting zusammen, als ich das mit Desinfektionsmittel getränkte Tuch auf seine Schnittwunde am Arm drückte, sie von Bakterien säuberte.  
Ich frage mich immer noch, wer der mysteriöse Angreifer gewesen ist? Ob es womöglich sogar der Stalker selbst war?  
  
,,Hör auf zu jammern, du Mimose.``, mischte sich plötzlich mein Bruder mit ein, warf dem Blonden einen spöttischen Blick zu und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees.  
Raphael hatte es sich auf der Couch neben uns bequem gemacht, die Beine übereinander geschlagen und sich skeptisch in der Wohnung umgesehen, war Sting mehr als nur deutlich feindlich gesinnt. Sein Beschützerinstinkt ist vollständig erwacht.  
  
,,Sorry, das brennt nur gerade wie die Hölle.``, keifte Sting zurück, scheinbar ist die Antisympathie auf beiden Seiten gleichermaßen vorhanden, jedoch nur, weil der Ältere so unfreundlich zu ihm ist.  
Natürlicher Abwehrmechanismus.  
  
,,Stell dich nicht so an. Was stichst du dir auch ein Messer in den Arm?``  
,,Bitte was?! Wieso sollte ich mich selbst malträtieren?``  
Stings Augenbrauen wanderten unüberzeugt in die Höhe, wölbten sich misstrauisch, während mein Bruder noch einen drauf setzte und dem Blonden bei den nächsten Worten perplex der Mund offen stehen blieb, er den Langhaarigen fassungslos anstarrte.  
,,Wer weiß. Vielleicht hast du ja irgendwelche masochistischen Veranlagungen von denen ich wissen sollte.``  
  
Während sich die beiden mit Blicken gegenseitig zu erdolchen versuchten, war es an mir, lediglich genervt zu seufzen und einen Verband um die Wunde meines Nachbarn zu wickeln.  
  
,,Fertig.``, murmelte ich leise und erhob mich, um das Verbandszeug wieder ins Bad zurück zu schaffen, während sich der Blauäugige warm lächelnd bei mir bedankte.  
  
  
Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Mal wieder.  
Mittlerweile ist dies ein Dauerzustand bei mir.  
Belastend.  
  
Sting wurde wegen mir attackiert. Nur wegen mir! Genauso wie Rufus auch!  
Er hat gesagt, der Angreifer wollte ihm eigentlich in die Brust stechen. Dann wäre er jetzt vielleicht tot!  
Oh Gott!  
Erschrocken schlug ich mir die Hände vor den Mund, versuchte zittrig atmend nicht schon wieder die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren.  
Erst jetzt wurde mir die ganze Bandbreite des Ausmaßes vollkommen bewusst, davor war ich zu sehr von Raphaels unerwartetem Besuch abgelenkt gewesen. Doch ich kann ihn unmöglich in die ganze Sache mit dem Salker einweihen, ihn da auch noch hinein ziehen. Nicht auch noch meinen Bruder! Durch meine eigene Unfähigkeit sind ohnehin schon viel zu viele in Gefahr und wurden verletzt.  
Zudem kenne ich den Älteren, wüsste er von all dem, würde er auf jeden Fall darauf bestehen hier zu bleiben. Oder mich mit nach Amerika zu nehmen, wo ich in Sicherheit wäre.  
Aber ich habe nicht das Recht dazu, ihn an seiner morgigen Abreise zu hindern, möchte es auch gar nicht. Er hat immerhin eine Firma zu leiten, muss an seine Karriere denken.  
  
Frustriert ließ ich ein lautes Seufzen meiner Kehle entweichen und begab mich schließlich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, bevor sich die beiden doch noch die Köpfe einschlugen. Oder eher, Raphael Sting, ist der Blonde schließlich trotz seiner Kampfeslust irgendwo von meinem älteren Bruder eingeschüchtert.  
  
Und wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, platzte ich mitten in ein weiteres Streitgespräch der beiden rein.  
  
,,.........deine Art der Einrichtung?``  
,,Ich bin gerade erst eingezogen.``  
,,Selbst wenn. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nach dem du "eingeräumt" hast, auch nicht viel besser aussieht."  
,,Kann dir doch egal sein, wie ich meine Wohnung einrichte. Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir?``  
,,Oh, das kann ich dir sagen. Du wirfst meinem kleinen Bruder fragwürdige Blicke zu und das passt mir so gar nicht in den Kram.``  
,,Fragwürdige Blicke? Hast du ´ne Macke?``  
,,Ich kastriere dich, wenn du ihn auch nur anrührst.``  
,,Was erwartest du eigentlich? Soll er sein ganzes Leben lang single bleiben, nur weil es dir nicht passt, dass jemand etwas von ihm will?``  
,,Nein. Aber er soll sich gefälligst jemand Gescheiteren als dich suchen.``  
,,Was? Also weißt du....``  
,,JUNGS!``  
  
Die beiden verstummten und sahen mich fragend an, als ich hinter ihnen an die Couch getreten bin und sie genervt ansah.  
,,Muss das sein? Ihr benehmt euch wie die Kleinkinder.``  
Raphael schnaubte nur genervt, drehte den Kopf weg. Sag ich doch. Wie so ein Kind.  
Ich seufzte, trat dann um das Sitzmöbel herum, ließ mich zwischen die beiden fallen und sah den Langhaarigen schließlich eindringlich an.  
,,Bruder. Er ist okay.``  
Er schien nicht wirklich überzeugt, doch er ließ sich tatsächlich beschwichtigen und gab seufzend bei.  
,,Aber versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst. Und sollte dir dieser Typ da....``, er nickte in Richtung Sting, ehe er fortfuhr:,,.....doch zu nahe kommen, sag mir Bescheid. Dann ist er seines Lebens nicht mehr froh.``  
,,Hey. Ich sitze neben euch. Rede nicht über mich, als wäre ich nicht anwesend.``  
,,Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen!``, zischte der Ältere zurück.  
Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Raphael so zickig sein kann. Aber irgendwie ist das auch ganz lustig und es lenkt mich wenigstens für den Moment ab.  
Aber "auf mich aufpassen" war zwar lieb gemeint, aber leider schon zu spät.  
  
,,Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Er tut mir schon nichts. Er ist lieb und hilfsbereit und ist für mich da. Und er kann gut küssen.``  
Oh.......  
Mist.  
Verraten.  
  
Erst passierte eine Weile gar nichts, peinliche Stille herrschte und dann rastete der Rotäugige komplett aus.  
,,Ihr habt euch geküsst?! Von wegen "nicht angerührt". Ich bringe dich um!``  
Er sprang auf, stürzte sich auf Sting, der nur ein lautes "es tut mir so leid" von sich gab und sich nach Leibeskräften gegen den Langhaarigen wehrte.  
So viel zum Thema "Selbstverteidigung". Aber ich glaube, bei meinem Bruder ist selbst die beste Selbstverteidigung der Welt machtlos.  
  
,,Raphael. Es war nicht schlimm. Alles gut, ich wollte es.``  
Ich klammerte mich an ihn, hielt ihn davon ab, meinen Nachbarn sein Leben aushauchen zu lassen.  
,,Ich brauche ihn noch, bitte bring ihn nicht um.``  
,,Halt dich da raus! Sein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen!``  
  
  
.............  
  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich der Tätowierte irgendwann einmal wieder soweit beruhigt hatte und beschloß, für heute in sein Hotel zu gehen.  
Erst wollte er ja bei mir schlafen, aber ich konnte ihn schließlich doch noch davon abhalten.  
Ich hatte im Moment wirklich keine Lust darauf, in meine Wohnung zu gehen, hatte viel zu viel Angst davor.  
  
Er würde Morgen vor seiner Abreise noch einmal vorbei kommen, heute war es schon spät und während Sting und ich im Türrahmen standen und der Blonde dem Firmenchef grinsend noch hinterher winkte, betrachtete ich ihn skeptisch, besah mir die vielen Schrammen und Kratzer auf seinem Gesicht, schmunzelte über die zerzausten Haare. Rückstände von dem "Mordanschlag" meines Bruders.  
  
  
  
,,Ich mag deinen Bruder.``  
,,Tatsächlich?``  
Der Blauäugige stellte mir lächelnd eine Portion Nudeln vor die Nase, unser Abendessen und nahm dann mir gegenüber am Küchentisch platz.  
Die Küche war noch fast genauso leer, wie die anderen Räume auch, aber immerhin gab es hier bereits eine Küchenzeile und einen Tisch mit Stühlen. Die Wände hat er auch bereits in einem warmen Orangeton gestrichen.  
  
,,Ja. Er ist zwar ziemlich schroff und ich glaube, er kann mich überhaupt nicht ab, aber ich weiß, dass er das nur tut, weil er dich beschützen will. Also ist das schon in Ordnung.``  
Ich lächelte zurück. Es war schön zu hören, dass er ihn mochte. Mein Bruder ist mir nämlich wie schon erwähnt, unheimlich wichtig und ich hänge sehr an ihm.  
  
,,Aber willst du ihm denn nichts von dem Stalker erzählen? Außerdem könnte ich ihm dann sagen, dass ich angegriffen wurden und kein verdammter Masochist bin.``  
Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, ihm passte die Anschuldigung überhaupt nicht in den Kram.  
,,Nein. Ich will ihn da nicht auch noch mit hinein ziehen. Es reicht schon, dass meine Freunde und du nur durch mich in Gefahr schweben. Ich muss nicht auch noch meinen Bruder in die Schusslinie ziehen. Es ist wirklich nicht gut, wenn so viele davon wissen. Er würde sich nur Sorgen machen.``  
,,Aber er ist dein Bruder. Findest du nicht, er hat ein Recht es zu erfahren?``  
,,Sting bitte. Du musst das verstehen. Ich habe Angst um ihn. Versprich mir, dass du ihm nichts erzählst. Er reißt ohnehin morgen wieder ab.``  
Der Ältere seufzte, stützte den Kopf in der Hand.  
,,Es ist deine Entscheidung, ich denke nur, es wäre besser.``  
,,Damit ihm auch so etwas wie dir oder Rufus passiert?``  
,,Keine Sorge. In Zukunft passe ich besser auf. Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass er auch auf mich eifersüchtig ist. Ich werde mir nicht auch ein Auge ausstechen lassen.``  
Er grinste, doch ich funkelte ihn nur wütend an.  
,,Das ist nicht lustig.``  
Sein Grinsen erstarb und er sah betroffen zur Seite.  
,,Ich weiß. Tut mir leid.``  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
,,Wow....also.....das......ich bin nervös.``  
Sting lachte verlegen, kratzte sich überfordert an der Wange, sah mich nicht an.  
Ich lachte leise.  
  
,,Lach mich nicht aus. Ist immerhin das erste mal, das wir zusammen in einem Bett schlafen.``  
,,Ich fühle mich einfach wohler, wenn ich nicht alleine bin.``  
  
Er drehte sich zu mir um, durch die herrschende Dunkelheit im Schlafzimmer, konnte ich lediglich die Konturen des Anderen erkennen. Und sein Gesicht, das direkt vom einfallenden Licht des Mondes beschienen wurde. Und in diesem Augenblick wirkte er unheimlich attraktiv auf mich.  
  
Zufrieden kuschelte ich mich enger in die Decke, seufzte leise.  
  
Seit dem die ganzen Geschehnisse mit dem Stalker an Absurdität zugenommen haben, immer schlimmer wurden, bekam ich ständig Alpträume, wenn ich alleine schlafe. Aber wenn jemand neben mir ist dem ich vertraue, verschwinden die bösen Fänge der schlechten Träume, die mir sonst den Schlaf rauben.  
Mittlerweile glaube ich wirklich nicht, dass Sting der Stalker ist. Nicht nach all dem, was passiert ist. Das wäre wirklich ein abgekartetes Spiel. Zwar heißt es immer, man solle den Menschen nicht trauen, sie können noch so nett sein, aber darf ich trotzdem so dumm sein und dem Blauäugigen vertrauen?  
  
Das Vibrieren meines Handys riss mich wieder einmal aus den Gedanken und mit einer gewissen Vorahnung, griff ich auf den Nachttisch und sah auf das Display  
Unterdrückte Nummer. Das ist ER.  
Ich wusste es!  
  
Dennoch nahm ich ab und hielt mir das Gerät ans Ohr. Er würde ohnehin nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er seinen Willen erhielt und ich mit ihm reden würde.  
  
,Guten Abend mein Liebling. Oder sollte ich eher sagen, gute Nacht?`  
Er lachte leise, doch mir war überhaupt nicht nach lachen zumute.  
,Was willst du?`  
Unsicher rückte ich zu Sting heran, griff nach seiner Hand, suchte Schutz bei ihm und er legte vorsichtig den Arm um, schwieg jedoch, war einfach nur da.  
,Ist dieser Blonde bei dir?`  
Was? Meint er Sting? Warum? Was will er von ihm?  
,Gib ihn mir mal.`  
Obwohl sich alles in mir dagegen sträubte, gab ich seinem Befehl nach und reichte dem Größeren das Telefon, der dieses verwirrt annahm und es sich ans Ohr hielt.  
Was ihm der Stalker nun sagte, konnte ich nicht hören, doch es schien nichts gutes zu sein. Jedoch ließ sich der Kurzhaarige scheinbar nicht wirklich davon einschüchtern, furchte lediglich die Stirn und hörte sich schweigend an, was dieser Irre zu sagen hatte.  
  
Dann legte er auf und mir wurde das Telefon zurück gegeben.  
  
,,Was hat er gesagt?``, fragte ich leise.  
Sting zog mich näher an sich, seufzte.  
,,Willst du das wirklich wissen?``  
,,Sicher. Es geht mich ja auch was an.``  
Er zögerte, rang sichtlich mit sich, wollte mir scheinbar nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten.  
,,Nun, er hat ehrlich zugegeben, dass er zwar immer noch nicht weiß, was genau im Inneren der Wohnung vor sich geht, aber dafür sieht er außerhalb mehr als genug. Schon allein wenn wir auf dem Flur sind oder wo wir zusammen in der Stadt waren......Er hat gesagt, dass er mich umbringt. Weil ich dir für seinen Geschmack viel zu nahe gekommen bin, weil du zu viel Zeit mit mir verbringst und das kann er nicht tolerieren. Hat nur irgendwas davon gefaselt, er hätte dich gewarnt und so.``  
Oh ja, das hat er.  
Und ich wusste, ich hätte auf ihn hören sollen.  
Ich bringe Sting in Gefahr.  
Ich bringe alle in Gefahr!  
Ich wusste, ich hätte mich von Sting fern halten sollen, er hätte den Kontakt zu mir meiden sollen.  
  
Und es wurde mir erneut einfach alles viel zu viel. Wenn das so weiter geht, lande ich irgendwann noch in der Klapse.  
  
Hastig sprang ich einfach aus dem Bett, rauschte aus dem Raum, ignorierte das der Andere erschrocken meinen Namen rief, stürmte einfach aus der Wohnung, hinaus in die Kälte der Nacht.  
Ich rannte, hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, rannte einfach nur irgendwo hin, so lange, bis meine Lungen keine Luft mehr pumpen konnte, meine Beine die Kraft verließ und ich erschöpft auf der Wiese in die Knie ging.  
  
Ich keuchte angestrengt, das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren, der Adrenalinrausch ließ allmählich nach.  
Und dann schrie ich einfach.  
  
,,Hörst du mich? Du bist doch bestimmt gerade irgendwo ganz in der Nähe! Hör auf damit! HÖR ENDLICH AUF! KOMM UND HOL MICH ENDLICH! ICH HALTE ES NICHT MEHR AUS! HOL MICH UND BEENDE ES ENDLICH!``  
  
Doch nichts geschah, keine Antwort folgte, nur Stille. Überall. Es machte mich verrückt. Wütend zerrte ich mir an den Haaren, ließ die Hände schließlich fallen, vergrub sie in der Erde unter mir. Ich kann nicht mehr. Wie lange will er mir das alles noch antun?! Er soll endlich damit aufhören, die Menschen zu bedrohen die mir wichtig sind. Er soll mich endlich holen und dieses kranke Spiel zu einem Abschluss bringen.  
Alles dreht sich, die Sicht verschwimmt vor meinen Augen. Mir ist schlecht. So schlecht. Und mir tut der Kopf weh. Außerdem bin ich so schrecklich müde.....  
  
  
Plötzlich vernahm ich Schritte hinter mir und riss erschrocken den Kopf herum, sah verwirrt zu Sting, der schwer atmend hinter mir stand, mich schief angrinste.  
,,Man bist du schnell. Und dann habe ich dich auch noch kurzzeitig aus den Augen verloren.``  
Warum?  
Warum ist er schon wieder hier?  
Nachdem ihm doch mit dem Tod gedroht wurde. Warum wendet er sich nicht endlich von mir ab?!  
Ich will doch einfach nur, dass ihm nichts passiert, ist dass denn so viel verlangt?  
  
Er setzte sich neben mir ins feuchte Gras, es fing zu regnen an, durchnässte uns binnen Sekunden bis auf die Knochen, es schüttete wie aus Eimern. Doch es war uns egal.  
  
,,Ich wusste, ich hätte es dir nicht verraten sollen. Du hast überreagiert.``  
Überreagiert? Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?! Dieser naive Vollidiot.  
Ich lachte bitter.  
  
,,Warum bist du hier?``  
Meine Stimme war lediglich ein Hauchen, kaum hörbar.  
,,Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht allein lasse. Der Typ kann mir noch so oft drohen, dass er mich umbringt, das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, an deiner Seite zu bleiben. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, was ich für dich fühle, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Und ich verspreche dir, wir finden schon irgendwie eine Möglichkeit, diesem Typen das Handwerk zu legen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er Hand an dich legt.``  
,,Aber.......es tut mir so leid.....``  
Frustriert vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Warum konnte all das nicht endlich aufhören?  
Was habe ich nur getan, um das zu verdienen? Wofür wurde ich so bestraft?  
,,Dir muss nichts leid tun. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Rein gar nichts davon.``  
  
Er legte mir die Hand auf den Kopf, wuschelte mir durch die Haare. Er tat das oft, mochte es scheinbar.  
Dann gab er ein Niesen von sich und erhob sich schließlich schniefend, reichte mir die Hand, half mir beim Aufstehen.  
  
,,Aber lass uns lieber zuhause weiter reden, hier ist es so kalt und nass. Boah, das ist so eklig, ich glaube, ich schmelze gleich.``  
  
Ich nickte, stimmte ihm zu und zerstreut folgte ich ihm schließlich nach Hause, bemerkte den stechenden Blick im Hintergrund nicht.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
,,Oh Shit. Ich habe die Wohnungstür nicht abgeschlossen. Ich habe gar nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, bin dir einfach nur hinterher gerannt. Verdammt.``  
  
Er war hier drin.  
ER ist in Stings Wohnung gewesen!  
  
Als wir die Wohnung wieder betreten hatten und das Licht im Flur angemacht haben, da haben wir es gesehen. Wie ein böses Omen, stand es an der Wand. Mit Blut geschrieben. SEIN Blut.  
  
  
Bald komme ich dich holen, Rogue. So wie du es wolltest.  
  
  
Es riss mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg, ich hatte Angst. So eine schreckliche Angst.  
Im Flur bin ich schließlich endgültig zusammengebrochen, kauerte wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden und blendete alles um mich herum aus.  
Sting redete auf mich ein, doch seine Worte kamen gar nicht richtig bei mir an.  
  
Er hat die ganze Wohnung nach Wanzen und Kameras abgesucht, jedoch nichts gefunden. Wahrscheinlich war es dem Stalker klar, dass wir danach suchen würden, deswegen wäre es wohl sinnlos gewesen, welche hier zu verstecken.  
  
Wie ein widerliches Gift tropfte das noch frische Blut von der Wand, die einzelnen Buchstaben weinten rote Tränen, es war noch ganz frisch.  
  
Ich will hier weg!  
  
Jetzt war er sogar schon hier drin!  
  
Wir sind nirgendwo mehr sicher, NIRGENDWO!  
  
  
,,Rogue? Alles ist gut, hier ist niemand. Ich habe die Tür abgeschlossen und tausche gleich Morgen das Schloß aus. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, ich bin für dich da, ich beschützte dich.``  
Seine Stimme war einfühlsam, liebevoll, besorgt.  
  
Ich drückte mich an die Wand hinter mir, hatte die Beine angewinkelt, die Arme um diese geschlungen und vergrub die Finger in meinen Unterarmen, so tief, dass ich das Fleisch aufriss, es zu brennen und zu bluten begann. Widerlich. Blut. Es war überall. An der Wand, auf mir!  
Und doch hörte ich nicht auf, verletzte mich selbst, flüchtete mich in den körperlichen Schmerz, wollte dem seelischen entfliehen, bis der Blonde meine Tat bemerkte und erschrocken meine eigenen Hände von mir riss, mich daran hinderte, mir weiterhin die Unterarme blutig zu kratzen.  
  
,,Hör auf damit.``, meinte er eindringlich, fest, auffordernd und führte meine Finger vorsichtig zu seinem Mund, hauchte mir einen zarten Kuss auf jeden einzelnen.  
  
,,Alles wird gut. Ich bin da. Ich lasse dich nicht allein.``  
,,Sting.....``, schluchzte ich, beugte mich zu ihm vor und krallt mich in seinen Rücken.  
,,Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich drehe noch durch.``  
,,Ich weiß.``  
Vorsichtig strich er mir den Rücken entlang, drückte mich an sich, ließ mich gar nicht mehr los.  
  
,,Wir müssen deine Arme verbinden. Sonst entzündet sich vielleicht noch was. Und hör auf damit. Verletzte dich nicht selbst. Das ist keine Lö.....mhm.....``  
Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden, wusste eh, was er sagen will, drückte stattdessen meine Lippen auf meine, verwickelte ihn in einen verzweifelten, salzigen Kuss.  
Mein Herz schlug schmerzhaft schnell, mein Bauch kribbelte angenehm und ich wusste, dass es diesmal wegen dem Blonden war.  
Ich will mich ablenken, irgendwie, ansonsten drehe ich gleich durch.  
Ich will raus aus diesem Flur, diese hässliche Botschaft nicht mehr sehen, will nur noch den Blauäugigen bei mir haben, will seine Wärme, seine Nähe spüren.  
Ich will einfach nur bei ihm sein, denn er ist einer der wenigen Menschen, denen ich mittlerweile bedingungslos vertraue, der für mich da ist.  
Und seine Lippen so unendlich sündhaft süß, machen mich schier abhängig, ich habe so etwas noch nie im Leben gefühlt, noch bei keinem. Und es war einfach wundervoll. Und doch so falsch?  
  
  
  
  
 _~ to be continune ~_


End file.
